The Power of Golden Darkness
by Tsukiakari Zero-Five
Summary: Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena membuat keluarganya mederita karena kondisi tubuhnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari desanya. Selain itu Naruto juga memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan tidak memiliki aliran chakra di tubuhnya. Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya setelah ia pergi dari desa? Kenapa juga Naruto tidak memiliki aliran chakra dan memiliki tubuh yang lemah? #BadTitle
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) and Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail)

Pairing : Someone x Someone

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Hurt

Rated : T (for Chapter 1)

Warning : OOC, Semi-Canon, Typhoo

Summary : Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena membuat keluarganya mederita karena kondisi tubuhnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari desanya. Selain itu Naruto juga memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan tidak memiliki aliran chakra di tubuhnya. Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya setelah ia pergi dari desa? Kenapa juga Naruto tidak memiliki aliran chakra dan memiliki tubuh yang lemah?

.

.

.

The Power of Golden Darkness

Chapter 1

By : Tsukiakari Zero-Five

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto adalah anak sulung dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang kini sudah berubah nama menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Sejak Naruto lahir, ia hanya memiliki sedikit aliran chakra. Namun seiring bertambahnya umur, chakra dalam tubuh Naruto perlahan menghilang. Selain itu Naruto juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat lemah dan mudah terkena penyakit seperti demam dan semacamnya.

Dari bayi Naruto selalu dijaga dan dirawat dengan hati-hati oleh orang tuanya, sampai-sampai sang ayah yang juga seorang Hokage memerintahkan beberapa ANBU untuk menjaga anaknya itu.

Naruto memiliki teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudaranya, yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

Pertemun mereka berawal saat Itachi dan ayahnya-Uchiha Fugaku- menemui Namikaze Minato-ayah Naruto- di kediamannya saat berumur 5 tahun, dimana saat itu juga Kushina tengah mengandung. Fugaku mengajak Itachi karna saat itu di rumahnya Mikoto-istrinya- tidak ada dirumah, dan dengan terpaksa ia membawanya serta dalam pertemuannya dengan Minato. Seingat dirinya, Minato memiliki anak yang seumuran dengan anaknya. Ia berharap anaknya dan anak Minato dapat berteman baik seperti dirinya dan Minato.

Saat itu Fugaku menyuruh Itachi untuk menunggunya di luar ruangan, karna ia dan Minato akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting-menurutnya-. Saat di luar, lebih tepatnya di daerah taman kediaman Namikaze. Itachi melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya sedang duduk termenung sendirian. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki perawakan seperti Minato-rambutnya berwarna pirang-, namun terdapat perbedaan pada warna kulitnya. Warna kulit anak itu putih pucat, selain itu rambut belakangnya terlihat sedikit panjang.

Itachi lalu menebak dalam hati, bahwa anak itu adalah anak dari Minato dan nama anaknya itu adalah Namikaze Naurto. Ia mendekat lalu mengajaknya berbicara, dan sikap yang ditunjukan anak itu pun baik terhadapnya. Dia tersenyum hangat kepada Itachi. Setelah berbincang-bincang lama, entah kenapa ia merasa cocok berbicara dengan Naruto. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina datang lalu melihat Naruto berbicara dengan Itachi dan anak itu senang. Kushina berpikir, mungkin Itachi akan menjadi teman baik Naruto untuk kedepannya. Lalu ia menyuruh Itachi sering-sering datang untuk menemani Naruto yang notaben jarang sekali keluar rumah. Minato pun setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kushina, Fugaku? Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Itachi merasa senang dan menerima perintah itu, kapan lagi dia punya teman yang satu pemikiran dan cocok dengannya? Lalu Naruto? Tentu dia senang karna akhirnya memiliki teman juga.

Semakin lama mereka berdua semakin akrab, hingga entah kenapa Itachi penasaran kenapa Naruto jarang keluar rumah. Ia pun bertanya pada Naruto. Bersyukur Naruto mau menjawabnya. Lalu akhirnya ia menceritakannya. Menceritakan bahwa ia tidak bisa keluar rumah sering-sering karna ia memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan mudah sakit. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki aliran chakra seperti Itachi. Karna keadaan tubuhnya itulah membuat orang tuanya cemas dengan keadaannya, sekalinya ia keluar juga ia hanya pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca dan itu juga harus dijaga dan diantar oleh beberapa ANBU. Selain itu karna alasan ia tidak mempunyai aliran chakra juga membuat orang tuanya takut jika ada orang yang berniat melukai Naruto dengan keadaan tubuh seperti itu. Bukan hanya itu, orang tuanya pun tidak mengijinkannya bermain dengan yang lainnya karna beberapa alasan yang Naruto tidak ketahui dan tidak ingin ia ketahu. Itachi yang mengerti lalu berjanji bahwa ia akan menjadi teman sekaligus sahabat Naruto, dan jika ia sudah kuat ia akan menjadi penjaga pribadi Naruto. Terkesan Sho-ai bukan? Namun ini bukanlah sho-ai. Disini Itachi benar-benar sudah merasakan feel dan figur seorang saudara di dalam jiwa Naruto yang perlu di lindungi. Itachi juga saat itu merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan jika ia tidak membantu dan melindungi Naruto di masa depan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, akhirnya Kushina melahirkan. Ia dianugrahi anak kembar dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Setelah Kushina melahirkan, perhatian orang tuanya berkurang pada dirinya. Hal ini dikarenakan kedua anaknya-Kushina- yang baru lahir itu memiliki aliran cakra yang sangat kuat dan tubuh mereka sehat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto. Ya, meskipun begitu salah satunya harus menjadi wadah bagi seekor Bijuu-Kyuubi- karna saat melahirkan ada seorang pria bertopeng yang mencoba mengambil kyuubi dari tubuh Kushina.

Tepat setelah Kushina melahirkan, pria bertopeng itu mencoba menghancurkan desa Konoha sekaligus mengambil Kyuubi dari Kushina. Singkat cerita Kyuubi berhasil dikeluarkan dari tubuh Kushina. Minato mau tidak mau harus melindungi desa dan keluarnya. Maka dari itu ia meninggalkan Kushina dan anak-anaknya yang baru lahir bersama Naruto. Meskipun saat itu Naruto merasa sangat ketakutan karena keadaan yang sedang terjadi, dan tubuhnya entah kenapa terasa lemas.

Saat itu Minato yang terlalu fokus melawan Kyuubi, tidak menyadari pria bertopeng itu mendekati keluarganya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perasaannya, ia mencoba pergi ketempat berlindung keluarganya sekarang dan memerintahkan shinobi lainnya untuk melindungi desa. Saat ia sampai ketempat dimana keluarganya bersembunyi, benar saja. Kini pria bertopeng itu tengah mengangkat dan mencekik Naruto ke atas, karna jika kita melihat kejadian sebelumnya Naruto mencoba untuk melindungi sang ibu dan adik-adiknya yang tidak berdaya. Naruto yang saat itu memang ketakutan dan tubuhnya lemas, dengan sekuat tenaga menghalangi dan melindungi ibu dan adik-adiknya. Pria bertopeng itu merasa terkejut melihat bocah dihadapannya berbuat seperti itu dan ia tertarik untuk menyiksa Naruto kedepannya. Saat dicekik, Naruto menitikan air mata kesakitan, Minato marah melihatnya. Lalu Minato menghajar pria bertopeng itu dan langsung menyelamatkan Naruto. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya bertarung.

Skip pertarungan antara pria bertopeng dengan Minato. Tak lama setelah pertarungan itu, pria bertopeng tiba-tiba telah menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih mengamuk. Para shinobi sudah kewalahan melawan Kyuubi. Minato lalu berpikir dengan cepat, satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan desannya adalah menyegel rubah berekor sembilan itu. Namun ia kembali berpikir, harus ke tubuh siapa ia menyegel Kyuubi? Ia tidak mungkin menyegel Kyuubi ke tubuh istrinya lagi. Terlalu beresiko dengan tubuhnya yang sangat lemas dan tak berdaya. Kemudian ia melihat Naruto, dan ia berniat menyegelnya di tubuh anak sulungnya itu. Berharap juga dengan adanya Kyuubi di dalam tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto memiliki chakra. Namun saat akan dilakukan penyegelan, entah kenapa Kyuubi tidak mau masuk ke tubuh Naruto. Minato kewalahan dengan kejadian itu, dan akhirnya Minato mau tidak mau menyegelnya di tubuh anak laki-laki yang baru terlahir ke bumi itu. Proses penyegelan pun berhasil.

Singkat cerita, kasih sayang orang tua Naruto berkurang kepadanya. Namun Naruto tetap berpikir positif, bahwa adik-adiknya yang masih bayi memang memerlukan kasih sayang yang lebih dari orang tuanya saat ini. Ia pun menyayangi adik-adiknya dengan tulus. Tahun demi tahun Naruto lalui, namun entah kenapa ada suatu rasa yang mengganjal hatinya saat itu. Saat adik-adiknya berumur 5 tahun dan dirinya 10 tahun, adik-adiknya tidak dilarang untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Malahan sekaranga adik-adiknya itu mempunyai teman-teman. Naruto iri, dia sangat iri. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, yang hanya memiliki teman-sahabat- 1 orang yang tak lain adalah Itachi. Semua itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa sakit, terlebih lagi kadang-kadang ia tidak diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya seperti dulu.

Selain itu semenjak adik-adiknya sudah bisa berjalan, ibunya selalu menyuruhnya menemani mereka. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia hanya mengawasi kedua adiknya dari bangku taman, berhubung Naruto tidak boleh kecapekan karna kondisi tubuhnya itu. Kedua adiknya pun terkadang mengeluh karna sang kakak tidak bisa diajak bermain seperti petak umpet, kejar-kejaran dan semacamnya. Terkadang juga kedua adiknya merasa malu karna dicemooh oleh teman-temannya bahwa kakak mereka itu lemah dan penyakitan. Menma-adik laki-laki Naruto- terkadang berkelahi dengan anak-anak yang mencemooh kakanya itu karena tidak menerima sang kakak dicemooh seperti itu. Alhasil? Menma dimarahi sang ibu, dan setelah itu memandang Naruto bingung. Sedih dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto benar-benar dilarang untuk keluar rumah. Lebih di kekang dari sebelumnya. Pergi ke perpustakaan pun sekarang tidak diijinkan, jadi jika ia menginginkan buku maka ibunya atau ayahnya atau mungkin ANBU yang menjaganya akan membelikannya atau membawakannya. Terkadang juga Itachi lah yang membawakannya.

Seperti pangeran bukan? Yang tidak usah banyak bergerak, tinggal meminta dan semuanya keinginannya akan terwujud. Terlebih lagi ia adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Itulah pemikiran banyak orang, namun tidak untuk Naruto yang notaben adalah orang yang merasakan penderitaan itu. Jika boleh jujur, Naruto tidak senang. Malahan dia sedih dan merasa menderita dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Itachi adalah satu-satunya teman Naruto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat dan saudaranya sendiri yang tidak pernah melihatnya dengan tatapan mengasihani, mengagungkan atau apapun itu. Malahan sebaliknya, ia selalu menyemangati Naruto untuk menjalani hidup ini.

Naruto kini sudah berumur 12 tahun, dan kedua adiknya berumur 7 tahun. Kedua adiknya juga sekarang sudah masuk akademik ninja yang Naruto idam-idamkan seja dulu. Dari kecil sampai sekarang Naruto tidak pernah dimasukan ke akademik, tentu alasannya masih sama. Karna kondisi tubuhnya, selain itu karna ia tidak mempunyai aliran chakra. Awalnya orang tuanya ingin mengirimkan jounin untuk mengajar Naruto, namun Naruto menolak dan lebih memilih belajar sendiri. Minato dan Kushina pun pasrah. Naruto belajar membaca dan menghitung dari Kushina, karna bagaimana pun waktu Kushina lebih kosong dibandingkan Minato. Jadi ia ada waktu untuk mengajarinya. Naruto sudah bisa membaca dan berhitung saat ia berumur 3 tahun. Cepat memang, namun jika mereka ingat dengan kenyataannya sebenarnya. Itu membuah Minato dan Kushina kembali kecewa. Anak pintar, namun tidak mempunyai masa depan yang cerah sebagai seorang shinobi. Rasa sedih, kecewa dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Namun semua rasa itu mereka tepis untuk saat itu, saat mereka belum memiliki Menma dan Naruko.

.

.

.

Itachi kini sudah menjadi kapten ANBU, dan sesuai janjinya dulu. Ia kini menjadi ANBU pribadi Naruto. Meskipun begitu, itachi masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjalan perintah atau misi lainnya selain itu.

ANBU pribadi Naruto sebelumnya adalah Kakashi dan Anko. Berhubung saat itu Kakashi memang yang terkuat di angkatannya, dan Anko yang merupakan murid Orochimaru-sanin konoha-. Kini yang menjaga Naruto masih Anko, dan Kakashi. Oh iya, tidak lupa ditambah Itachi.

Saat Naruto berumur 10 tahun, ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang meliputi dirinya. Karena ia tidak tahu apa itu, ia menepis perasaan aneh itu. Tiba-tiba ada ide gila melintas di otaknya. Ide itu adalah ia ingin mencoba kabur dari rumah pada malam itu, dan kebetulan juga saat itu ANBU yang mengawasinya sedang tidak ada.

Acara kaburnta berhasil dan kini ia berada di hutan terlarang. Jujur saja, ia tidak sadar jika ia berjalan sudah sejauh itu. Karna seingatnya, setelah ia berada di halaman kediamannya, ia berjalan ke arah yang terdapat kabut berwarna hitam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengajaknya masuk pada kabut itu. Rasa takut melandanya saat ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi sejauh ini sendirian tanpa pengawal-ANBU-.

Gelap, dimana-mana yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan. Namun entah kenapa setelah ia mulai mencoba melihat dalam kegelapan itu, semua hal dapat terlihat jelas dimatanya. Meskipun tidak benar-benar jelas. Naruto berpikir, apakah dia memiliki mata yang setajam elang? Apa ada yang salah dengan matanya? Kemudian tanpa sengaja ia melihat seekor serigala melihatnya. Ia terkejut dan terjatuh kebelakang. Serigala itu mendekat kepadanya dengan tatapan lapar. Namun saat serigala itu mendekat, Naruto merenggangkan kedua tangannya kedepan berharap bahwa serigala itu mau berhenti mendekatnya.

Mengejutkan! Tiba-tiba serigala itu terbakar oleh api yang keluar dari tangan Naruto. Api itu berwarna merah keemasan. Naruto menarik tangannya kembali dan api itu pun menghilang dari tangannya. Ia terkejut, benar-benar terkejut saat ia melihat Serigala itu terbakar dan mengerang kesakitan. Ada rasa kasihan pada hati Naruto, namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beberapa menit kemudian serigala itu menjadi abu dan tidak menyisakan apapun. Naruto terheran-heran dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia bingung harus senang atau bagaimana. Namun ia harus mengakui juga, saat ini tubuhnya sedikit terasa agak baikan dari sebelumnya. Ada apa gerangan?

Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan berencana untuk melupakan dan menutup rapat kejadian yang telah terjadi itu. Kemudian ia berpikir bagaimana caranya dia kembali. Dia datang karna masuk ke kepulan kabut hitam. Berpikir dan berpikir. Kenapa ia bisa berada disini selain alasan tadi? Aha! Dia ingat! Saat itu ia berpikir ingin ke hutan ini dan tiba-tiba ada kabut hitam di depannya. Ia coba untuk mengingat tempat yang ingin ia datangin saat ini yang tak lain adalah kamarnya. Dengan susah payah iya berkonsentrasi, dan hasilnya... berhasil! Kabut itu muncul, dan ia berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Ia berada di kamarnya. Hebat! Apa itu tadi? Keajaiban kah? Ataukah itu sihir? Suatu kekuatan yang katanya hanyalah sebuah trik belaka? Sejak saat itu, ia mulai tertarik dengan berbagai hal mengenai sihir, ia meminta Itachi atau ANBU yang menjaganya untuk mencarikannya semua buku yang menjelaskan mengenai sihir. Awalnya mereka kira itu hanya lelucon belaka, namun melihat kesungguhan Naruto membuat mereka terpaksa membawakannya.

Saat berumur 12 tahun, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa untuk selama-lamanya. Alasannya karna secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan ayah dan ibunya mengenai dirinya yang lama kelamaan memalukan nama keluarganya, selain itu entah karna apa tubuh Naruto semakin hari semakin lemah. Terkadang ia tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan itu membuat Kushina kewalahan dan kelelahan karna bukan hanya harus mengurus Naruto namun kedua anak lainnya juga harus diurusnya. Benar-benar anak yang menyusahkan menurut mereka berdua.

Naruto secara tidak langsung merasa dadanya sakit karna percakapan orang tuanya itu, dan perlahan ia merasa pusing yang benar-benar kuat. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dengan bersusah payah yang berada dilantai 2, dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Ia pandang langit malam di luar, ia teringat dengan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Ingin ia ulang kembali, namun hari demi hari membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah dan lemah.

Menma membenci sang kakak, karna lama kelamaan ia merasa jengah dengan cemoohan temannya yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu penyakitan. Ia sayang, sangat sayang kepada kakanya yang baik pada dirinya dan mau membantunya mempelajari semua ilmu yang ada di akademik. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa sang kakak menguasai semuanya tanpa ia praktekin. Namun karna psikologis Menma yang masih anak-anak dan mudah terhasut itu, ia menjadi gampang tersinggung dan melupakan segala hal yang diberikan Naruto. Alasan Naruto pergi pun karna pada saat itu Menma mengatakan bahwa ia malu mempunyai kakak seperti Naruto dan berharap sang kakak tidak lahir atau menghilang dari hadapannya karna Naruto membuat dirinya terlihat buruk dan juga memalukan nama keluarga Namikaze.

Naruko yang merupakan adik Naruto yang sayangnya melebih Menma pun merasakan hal demikian juga. Namun alasan yang ia berikan berbeda. Yang tak lain adalah kasihan kepada ayah dan ibunya. Terutama sang ibu yang setiap saat di buat repot olehnya. Jika sang kakak tidak ada, ia, Menma dan orang tuanya akan merasakan kebahagiaan tanpa rasa sakit dan penyesalan.

Perlahan-lahan rasa sayang Menma dan Naruko menghilang dan berubah menjadi benci.

Itachi menyadari sesuatu sejak kedua adik Naruto lahir, senyum Naruto berkurang dan dari tahun ke tahun senyum Naruto selalu terasa aneh. Terkesan terpaksa. Apalagi senyum yang ia berika pada keluarganya. Pernah ia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto melamun dengan tatapan kosong, seperti mayat.

Sesaat sebelum Naruto pergi, ia berbicara kepada ke tiga ANBU yang menjaganya di kamarnya yang tak lain adalah Anko, Kakashi dan Itachi. Ia berterimakasih kepada ketiga orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya karna telah menjaganya selama ini. Mereka bertiga merasa heran, namun akhirnya mereka tersenyum maklum. Setelah itu Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi tetaplah percaya pada diri mereka sendiri, jangan pernah mengambil keputusan sepihak, berpikirlah sebelum bertindak dan lindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka. Kalimat itu cukup membuat ketiga ANBU yang didepan Naruto tersentak. Namun Naruto tersenyum dan meminta mereka pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar. Anko bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya tidak biasanya, begitu pula yang dirasakan Kakashi dan Itachi. Mereka tau Naruto terkadang bersikap aneh dan banyak diam, namun saat ini sikapnya benar-benar berbeda. Mereka merasakan, bahwa Naruto seperti akan pergi untuk selamanya. Rasa itu mereka tepis sebisa mereka, pikiran negatif jika dipikirkan terus akan benar-benar terjadi. Maka dengan itu mereka mencoba untuk melupakannya dan kembali berpikir positif.

Tak lama setelah itu, Itachi di panggil Naruto lalu ia berkata bahwa ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Itachi dan menjadi sahabatnya. Itachi adalah sahabat terbaiknya, sampai kapan pun. Itachi membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan ia membalas bahwa ia pun merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Akhirnya Itachi pergi karna harus segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Malam itu Naruto menulis surat yang ditujukan kepada orang tuanya, lalu ia berkonsentrasi untuk memunculkan kabut hitam seperti yang dilakukannya 2 tahun yang lalu. Tujuannya hanya satu, pergi keluar desa secepat mungkin. Ia kemudian membayangkan sebuah tempat yang pernah ia baca di sebuah buku, dan tak lama kemudian muncul lah kabut itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya lagi. Lagi? Saat Naruto menulis surat, ia juga terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dan tentunya menciprati kertas yang ia tulis. Namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa darah itu menciprati kertasnya, yang ia tahu ia hanya menciprati meja belajarnya. Naruto merasa kepalanya kembali pusing dan tubuhnya merasakan benar-benar sakit. Ia berjalan sempoyongan ke dalam kabut itu dan perlahan kabut itu pun menghilang.

Keesokan harinya Kushina merasa cemas karena Naruto yang biasanya pagi-pagi sudah berada di ruang makan, hingga siang belum turun dari kamarnya. Minato menyuruhnya untuk tidak memanggil Naruto, karna setahunya kemarin Naruto terlihat kecapekan, jadi sebaiknya jangan dulu dibangunkan. Kedua anaknya pun setuju, dan mau tidak mau ia menurut. Namun saat ini, ia benar-benar cemas. Meskipun perhatian yang diberikannya berkurang, namun ia tetap ingat jadwal sehari-hari Naruto. Hari sudah siang, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa anaknya-Naruto- akan turun. Ia beranikan diri untuk pergi ke kamar Naruto dan membangunkannya. Namun apa yang di dapatkannya? Kamarnya kosong tak berpenghuni. Kushina kaget bukan main. Ia mencari-cari Naruto, namun nihil. Naruto tidak ada dimana lama kemudian ia berlari pergi menuju kantor hokage dan langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi. Minato kaget melihat tingkah Kushina saat ini. Seingatnya terakhir kali Kushina seperti ini saat Naruto menghilang dan saat itu juga ia sedang demam. Ia ditemukan di sebuah gang sempit yang tidak jauh dari perpustakaan Konoha. Disana ia ditemukan tengah pingsan dan ada beberapa luka lembab. Kemungkinan besar ia dikeroyok dan dipukuli oleh seseorang atau suatu kawanan.

Mendengar pernyataan dari Kushina, Minato pun melakukan Hiraishin bersama dengan Kushina ke rumahnya dan berlari ke kamar anaknya. Minato kemudian memanggil ANBU yang mengawalnya untuk mencari Naruto, begitu pula dengan para ANBU yang menjaga Naruto. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, ketiga ANBU itu terlihat sangat shock mendengar perintah hokagenya itu. Minato yang menyadari itu melirik ke arah mereka bertiga dan bertanya kenapa mereka terlihat sangat shock. Akhirnya mereka pun t, menceritakan saat dimana Naruto bersikap aneh. Anko yang menceritakannya. Itachi yang sedang melihat-lihat kamar Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kamar Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang ia tebak adalah kain yang terselip di bawah tempat tidur Naruto dan ia pun secara tidak sengaja melihat secarik kertas di meja belajar sahabatnya itu. Itachi membuka suaranya dan mengatakan apa saja yang dilihatnya saat ini kepada Minato dan Kushina. Kushina mengambil kertas yang berada di meja belajar Naruto dan Minato mengambil kain yang berada di bawah tempat tidur Naruto.

Shock adalah ekspresi yang pertama kali ditunjukan mereka yang kini sedang berada di kamar Naruto. Mereka terkejut saat melihat kain itu adalah seprei tempat tidur Naruto beserta sarung bantalnya. Disana terlihat banyak noda darah dan jangan lupa saat Kushina mengambil kertas itu pun terlihat darah yang menodai kertas dan mejanya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Kushina, ia menahan tangisan yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Minato terlihat sangat marah dan khawatir lalu memandang ketiga ANBU yang menjaga Naruto, berharap menemukan jawaban dari apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun nihil, mereka bertiga pun menggelengkan kepala. Wajah mereka menyiratkan kesedihan dan keterkejutan yang mendalam. Mereka bertiga memang menjaga Naruto, namun tidak 24 jam. Masih ada yang harus mereka urusi, misi yang diberikan Hokage, dan tentu saja mereka perlu istirahat bukan?

Kushina lalu mendekatkan diri pada Minato, dan membaca kertas yang ia pegang bersama-sama.

Air mata mengalir... deras dan tak lama kemudian Kushina berteriak histeris lalu pingsan. Anko yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tubuh Kushina agar tidak terjatuh. Kakashi dan Itachi saling menatap, bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun kebingungan mereka sekarang berganti dengan rasa terkejut yang bukan main saat melihat sang Hokage menangis. Ya, Hokage kita, Minato menangis. Menangis tertahan. Ia kesal, sedih, marah dan khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Saat itu juga Minato memerintahkan semua ANBU termasuk Itachi, Anko dan Kakashi untuk mencari Naruto.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, masih pagi hari. Naruto kini berada di suatu tempat mirip hutan, lebih tepatnya kini ia berada di samping danau. Beberapa saat kemudian ada seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya berambut pirang spike sedang memancing ikan dan tanpa ia sadar ia melihat Naruto. Ia membawa anak laki-laki yang ditemukannya ketempat seorang perempuan lanjut usia yang ahli dalam ilmu medis yang ia ketahui sangatlah hebat dan meminta bantuannya, karna saat itu keadaan Naruto benar-benar terlihat parah. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar, dan terkadang ia terbatuk yang akhirnya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Perempuan lanjut usia itu sebenernya sedikit membenci manusia, namun karna keadaan ini menurutnya sangatlah darurat, akhirnya ia memperbolehkan anak laki-laki itu masuk beserta anak yang ditolongnya. Mau bagaimana pun juga anak itu adalah cucu teman satu timnya dulu, dan anak yang dibawanya itu juga sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Tak lama kemudian perempuan itu terkejut dengan hasil diagnosanya, dan meminta cucu temannya itu untuk memanggil kakeknya. Anak itu pun menurut dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

Selanjutnya perempuan itu melakukan pertolongan pertama yang setidaknya mengurangi rasa sakit yang melanda anak laki-laki pirang didepannya. Meskipun dalam hatinya ada keinginan untuk melakukan lebih, namun ia tidak berani mengambil keputusan sepihak. Ia takut pilihannya salah jika ia mengampil keputusan itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Sore hari pun datang, belum ada laporan bahwa Naruto telah ditemukan. Kushina semakin terpuruk dan memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya. Menma dan Naruko pulang, dan merasa bingung dengan keadaan rumahnya. Ibunya tidak ada, dan sang ayah terlihat sangat sedih. Menma bertanya kepada Minato, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Minato hanya mengatakan, bahwa Naruto pergi dari rumah dan sekarang para ANBU sedang mencarinya. Rasa benci Menma kembali datang, kenapa kakanya selalu membuat masalah dan membuat orang tuanya khawatir setiap saat? Dia sakit, penyakitan. Orang sakit diam saja dirumah, jangan kemana-mana. Itulah pikiran Menma.

Naruko yang merasakan hal yang sama, menanyakan keberadaan ibunya. Minato menjawab, Kushina ada di kamarnya. Lalu ia berajak pergi entah kemana, namun sesaat sebelum Minato pergi Naruko bertanya kemana ayahnya akan pergi. Sang ayah hanya menjawab singkat, bahwa dia akan pergi ke kantor Hokage.

Menma benar-benar dilanda kecemburuan, lalu tanpa sengaja ia mengatakan kata-kata yang menurut Minato benar-benar menyakitkan. "Selalu, selalu dan selalu saja membuat Kaasan dan Tousan cemas. Apa dia tidak bisa sekali saja tidak membuat Kaasan dan Tousan khawatir? Kakak macam apa dia!? Sudah penyakitan, buat malu nama keluarga lagi!"

'PLAK' Dalam hitungan detik, tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Menma. Ia meringis kesakitan, dan memandang Tousannya penuh arti. Namun ia hanya mendapatkan jawaban yang membuatnya bertambah kesal, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Dia tetaplah kakak mu. Tousan akan marah jika kau mengatakannya lagi, kau mengerti Menma?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Minato pun langsung pergi tanpa meminta maaf pada anaknya. Naruko merasakan kebencian menghampirinya juga saat melihat kakak kembarnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang ayah, semua ini karna kakak pertamanya. Naruto. Karna dia keadaan keluarganya sekarang terlihat sangat suram. Ia pun lalu membantu Menma ke kamarnya yang sama-sama berada di lantai 2. Naruko dan Menma kini menyimpan rasa dendam dan cemburu terhadap sang kakak sulung. Mereka berjanji, suatu saat nanti mereka akan melenyapkan Naruto dan menghapus sejarah keberadaannya di keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah ditunggu-tunggu sosok yang diharapkan pun datang. "Lama sekali kau, Makarov!" bentak perempuan lanjut usia yang kini tengah duduk sambil membuka-buka buku yang ia pegang. Orang yang dimaksudkan pun hanya bisa cengengesan dan sang cucu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu ia bertanya mengenai keadaan anak yang ia tolong tadi. Perempuan lanjut usia itu menghela nafas, dan berkata bahwa anak itu sudah membaik, namun belum sadar.

Makarov lalu bertanya, "Jadi, Porlyusica apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kau menyuruh ku datang? Tidak biasanya"

Porlyusica-nama perempuan lanjut usia itu- menjawab, "Kau lihat anak yang terbaring disana itu? Ia ditolong oleh Laxus, dan kau tahu? Ia keracunan oleh sihirnya sendiri dan itulah alasannya dia terbaring lemah ditempat tidur" jelasnya. Laxus-nama anak yang menolong Naruto- terkejut. Perihalnya ia baru mengetahui ada orang yang terkena racun karna sihirnya sendiri. Setahu dirinya, orang yang mengalami hal itu termasuk langka. Yang terkejut tidak hanya Laxus, namun Makarov pun merasakannya.

"Yang benar saja!? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Makarov tidak percaya.

Porlyusica menghela nafas, dalam. Lalu ia menjawab, "Dari diagnosa ku ia memiliki sihir yang sangat kuat dan mengendap di dalam tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya menjadi lemah karna menopang kekuatan itu. Sebenarnya jika ia dilatih sejak kecil mengendalikan kekuatannya, ada kemungkinan tubuhnya tidak akan terlalu dipengaruhi oleh kekuatannya. Namun sepertinya ia tidak melatihnya dan membuat tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lemah karna menompang kekuatan besarnya itu. Selain itu sepertinya ia mempunyai kekuatan kegelapan, yang jika kekuatan dengan elemen itu terlalu menumpuk ditubuhnya akan mempengaruhi kerja tubuh dan juga menimbulkan racun ditubuhnya..."

"...apalagi jika ditambah emosionalnya tidak stabil dan selalu tertekan, kekuatan kegelapan itu akan berubah menjadi racun yang bisa menghancurkan tubuhnya. Jika tubuh itu tidak tahan, maka sang pemilik tubuh bisa mati atau mungkin tubuhnya hancur karna efek kekuatannya itu. Entah kenapa aku berpikir bahwa anak ini sudah mengalami berbagai macam penderitaan hingga keadaan tubuhnya sekarang seperti ini, namun aku juga takjub dengan daya tahan tubuhnya yang menurutku sangatlah kuat," lanjut Porlyusica yang tadi sempat terputus oborolannya.

Makarov dan Laxus yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pada anak laki-laki yang ada didepannya. Baru kali ini mereka menemukan kasus seperti itu. Laxus mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ada perasaan sedih dan kasihan menghampiri hatinya. "Jiji, Bachan apakah kita bisa menolongnya dan menyembuhkannya?" tanya Laxus dengan nada gemetaran. Terlihat jelas, ia menahan rasa sedihnya. Makarov yang melihatnya terpana lagi, baru kali ini cucunya seperti sekarang ini.

"Ya, mau tidak mau kita harus menyegel kekuatannya hingga batas tertentu dan kita harus melatihnya agar ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Racun ditubuhnya akan menghilang perlahan-lahan jika ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan didalam tubuhnya," jelas Porlyusica membuat Laxus terlihat lega.

Makarov mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Kalau begitu, kita tunggu dulu sampai dia sadarkan diri. Tidak baik jika kita melakukannya tanpa persetujuan orangnya." Kalimat Makarov mendapat persetujuan dari Laxus dan Porlyusica.

'Semoga kau cepat sadar...' batin Laxus menenang kan diri.

Beberapa jam kemudian, terlihat ada pergerakan pada tubuh seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun-an di atas ranjang itu. Porlyusica, Makarov dan Laxus tersentak dan senang melihat anak itu bergerak. Tak lama kemudian anak itu terbangun dan memandang sekelilingnya. Porlyusica, Makarov dan Laxus tersenyum senang melihat anak itu bangun.

"Ini dimana? Kalian siapa?" pertanyaan anak itu membuat Porlyusica, Makarov dan Laxus tersadar dari lamunan mereka. Laxus mendekat ke arah anak itu, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya "Hai, aku Laxus Dreyar. Lalu yang itu kakek ku, Makarov Jiji dan di sampingnya adalah temannya kakek ku, Porlyusica Bachan. Kamu sekarang sedang berada di rumahnya Porlyusica Bachan." Jawab Laxus senang, "Lalu nama kamu siapa?" lanjut Laxus.

Anak itu menatap orang-orang yang tadi dikenalkan oleh Laxus, merasa tidak masalah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia pun menjawabnya singkat, "Naruto"

"Hai nak Naruto, apa kamu sudah merasa baikan? Berterimakasih lah pada cucu ku ini karna telah menyelamatkan mu dan juga perempuan disamping ku ini yang telah merawatmu," ujar Makarov sambil tersenyum hangat.

Naruto memandangnya, lalu menundukan kepalanya "Arigatou gonzaimasu sudah menyelamatkan ku, Porlyusica-san, Laxus-san dan Makarov-san," ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah, ketiga orang itu pun menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

"Makarov, beritahu dia mengenai rencana kita," Porlyusica berbisik ke telingan Makarov

"Ah... Iya, aku lupa. Nah, Naruto apakah kau nyaman dengan tubuh mu sekarang? Sebenarnya ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan mu berkaitan dengan keselamatanmu..." Naruto diam dan memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Makarov, "...kami akan menyegel kekuatan mu itu untuk sementara waktu sampai kau bisa mengendalikannya, jadi-..."

"Tunggu! Kekuatan? Aku tidak mempunyai aliran chakra, mana mungkin aku mempunyai kekuatan?" potong Naruto tiba-tiba, ia merasa terkejut mengetahui kalau ia memiliki kekuatan.

"Chakra? Bukan-bukan. Kekuatan mu itu bukan chakra, namun sihir" jawab Makarov tenang dan Naruto? Dia diam karna terkejut.

"Aku tidak terlalu paham prinsip kerja chakra, karna pada dasarnya kami juga tidak memilikinya. Namun kami memiliki kekuatan yang bernama sihir. Menurut diagnosa Porlyusica, kau memiliki sihir sejak kau terlahir ke dunia ini, dan alasan kenapa tubuh mu lemah pun karna kau memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat kuat dan tubuh mu tidak kuat menahannya hingga membuat tubuh mu lemah dan lemas..."

"...namun sekarang kekuatan mu berubah menjadi racun karna tidak terkendali. Salah satu cara agar kau tetap hidup dan menghilangkan racunnya hanya dengan mengendalikan kekuatan mu itu. Untuk langkah pertama, kami akan menyegel kekuatan mu dan melatih mu hingga dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mu itu. Apakah kau bersedia?" Setiap kalimat yang turun dari mulut Makarov membuat Naruto terdiam tidak percaya-lagi-.

Jadi selama ini dia memiliki kekuatan, namun bukanlah chakra melainkan sihir? Naruto masih ingin hidup, ya... dia masih ingin hidup dan menikmati hidupnya. Maka dengan itu ia menyetujuinya. Setelah itu Laxus mendekati Naruto, lalu tersenyum hangat dan menyodorkan tangannya, berniat bersalaman.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang berteman?" tawar Laxus dan Naruto pun menyetujuinya. Makarov senang dengan perubahan sifat Laxus yang menurutnya kadang penyendiri dan tidak mudah bergaul dengan anak lain seumurannya. Ada sebuah ide yang terlintas di otaknya, "Naruto, apakah kamu mau menjadi cucu angkat ku? Dari yang ku lihat, sepertinya kamu kini hidup sendiri. Selain itu, sepertinya Laxus menyukai sosok mu. Mungkin kamu bisa jadi sosok kakak bagi dirinya," ucap Makarov senang dan ia pun mendapatkan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dari Laxus. Senang namun malu. Tapi perlu Laxus akui, entah kenapa ia melihat figur sosok seorang kakak dari diri Naruto, meskipun menurutnya umur dia dan Naruto itu sama.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, ia menangis lalu menatap Makarov dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Tanda bahwa ia mau menjadi cucu angkatnya. Laxus bersorak gembira, sedangkan Makarov dan Porlyusica tersenyum senang melihat Laxus bahagia dan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu nama mu sekarang menjadi, Naruto Dreyar. Bagaimana? Apakah kau senang?" Naruto memandang Makarov, lalu ia menjawab, "Iya. Aku senang, Jii-chan. Umm... Apakah aku boleh memanggil mu seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kau cucu ku!" Makarov berteriak senang mendapatkan cucu baru yang menurutnya sangat tampan jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya saat muda, anaknya dan cucu kandungnya. Oh... anak ini bagaikan titipan yang diberikan tuhan untuknya. "Arigatou, Jii-chan, Baa-chan, Laxus"

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari keberadaan Naruto belum juga menemukan titik terang. Kushina semakin terpuruk. Ia jadi sering mengurung diri di kamar dan susah makan. Minato pun jarang pulang, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kantornya. Sekalinya dia pulang hanya untuk melihat keadaan anak-anaknya dan Kushina. Tidak lupa ia mengunjungi kamar Naruto setiap pulang. Menma dan Naruko benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Hanya karna kakaknya, Naruto. Keluarganya menjadi seperti ini. Benci, mereka benci kepada kakaknya. Sangat, sangat benci.

Kini Menma dan Naruko sedang dalam perjalanan menuju akademik dan mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke dan kakanya-Itachi. Itachi menyapa Menma dan Naruko, dan mereka berdua membalas seadanya. Mood mereka saat ini sedang buruk, jadi wajar saja mereka bersikap seperti itu. Itachi merasa ada yang tidak beres, memandang mereka berdua. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian murung?" tanya Itachi kepada Menma dan Naruko, Sasuke memandang kedua temannya itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Apa Itachi Nii-chan sudah menemukannya?" tanya balik Menma. Itachi heran, ''dia'? Siapa? Apakah Naruto yang mereka maksud?' batin Itachi, "Apakah Naruto yang kalian maksudkan? Belum. Kami belum menemukannya," jawabnya lirih.

Menma mengepalkan tanganya, ia merasa kesal lalu tanpa sengaja ia mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan, apalagi di depan Itashi yang notaben adalah sahabatnya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya 'dia' kemana sih? Si penyakitan itu selalu saja bikin masalah. Aku benci kakak ku! Kakak yang tidak bisa diharapkan!"

'Jleb'

Itachi menunduk diam, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa harap-harap cemas, "Ruko juga benci sama kakak. Karna kakak, Kaasan tidak mau keluar dari kamar dan jarang makan," tambah Naruko sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Seharusnya itu adalah pemandangan yang lucu dan imut, namun Itachi tidak mempedulikannya. Ucapn Naruko cukup membuatnya kini benar-benar merasa kesal dan sedih. Apa yang mereka tahu? Mereka hanya bisa menjelek-jelakkan sang kakak tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakaknya. Itachi bersumpah, jika mereka tahu dengan kenyataan sebenarnya, mereka akan menangis dan mengemis-ngemis kepadanya untuk mencari kakaknya. Ingin ia marah dan memukul kedua bocah di hadapannya, namun ia tahan emosinya sebisa mungkin. Demi Naruto.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia diam, dan merasa ketakutan melihat sang kakak terdiam menundukkan kepala. "Nii-chan?" panggil Sasuke kepada Itachi dengan takut-takut. Bagaimana pun Sasuke jarang melihat kakaknya marah atau terlihat kesal. Itachi tersadarkan oleh panggilan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke, "Kamu pergi ke akademik bareng mereka aja. Nii-chan mau pergi dulu," ucap Itachi dibuat selembut mungkin. Kemudian ia menatap Menma dan Naruko tajam, dan dingin.

Ia berjalan melewati Menma dan Naruko yang cengong dengan sikap Itachi yang ditunjukan kepada mereka berdua. Baru kali ini mereka ditatap seperti itu oleh Itachi yang menurut mereka lebih pantas menjadi kakak mereka dibandingkan Naruto, si kakak lemah dan penyakitan itu.

Sebelum Itachi pergi meninggalkan 3 orang anak itu, itachi berkata "Menma, Naruko... Aku tidak yakin jika kalian mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya, kalian akan tetap mengatakan semua itu dan bersikap seperti itu. Lihat saja, kalian akan menderita dengan ucapan yang baru saja kalian katakan." Sasuke menatap horor sang kakak, lalu pandangannya berganti pada kembar Namikaze. Wajah mereka berdua kaku, dan ketakutan.

Selama di akademik, kembar Namikaze ini terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya dan entah mengapa perkataan Itachi selalu menghantui otak mereka. Kebenaran yang sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya? Akhirnya setelah bermacam-macam spekulasi ngaco yang mereka dapatkan, mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada ayah dan ibunya atau mencari tahunya sendiri.

Singkat cerita kini mereka sudah berada di kediaman Namikaze. Seperti biasa, sang ayah tidak ada di rumah dan sang ibu masih setia berada di kamar kesayanganya. Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sang ibu, Naruko masuk ke kamar ibunya. Namun ibunya kini sedang tertidur lelap. Naruko tersenyum, akhirnya ibunya bisa tertidur lelap dengan wajah tenang. Melihat ibunya tidak menggunakan selimut dengan benar, membuat Naruko membetulkan selimutnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Sebuah kain seprei yang ia ingat adalah warna seprei tempat tidur kakaknya-Naruto- penuh dengan noda darah. Naruko mengambilnya dengan tatapan horor. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang ia tangkap, 'Milik siapa darah ini?'

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menemukan secarik kertas yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ditemukannya seprei itu. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Naruko berlari ke arah kamar Menma sambil membawa 2 benda yang mengusik hatinya.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Kumohon, buka pintunya!" teriak Naruko dari depan kamar Menma. Menma yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan malas membuka pintu kamarnya, "Ada apa? Gak pake treak-terak juga kali, Ruko-chan!"

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Menma, Naruko langsung masuk ke kamar Menma, "Apaan sih?" tanya Menma sewot.

"Ini!" Ucap Naruko sambil memberika 2 benda yang ia temukan di kamar ibunya. Menma menatap jijik pada salah satu benda yang dibawa Naruko, apalagi kalau bukan sprei yang penuh dengan noda darah?

"Ini apa?" tanya Menma dengan tatapa jijik saat memegang kedua benda itu.

"Aku menemuknnya di kamar Kaasan," jawab Naruko dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Menma kemudian membuka kertas itu, dan ia membaca kertas itu yang ternyata adalah surat bersama-sama dengan Naruko.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar isakan tangis dari mulut Naruko, "Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudnya ini!?" tanya Menma entah kepada siapa dengan nada bergetar dan menahan tangis. Sedangkan Naruko kini tengah memeluk sprei yang penuh dengan noda darah itu, dan tidak henti-hentinya ia bergumam kata-kata yang sama, "Niisan, gomen... gomenasai!"

Menma yang melihat Naruko menangis tiba-tiba terduduk lemas, dan entah kenapa akhirnya tangisan meledak dari mulutnya.

Kushina terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar erangan tangisan dari kedua anaknya. Cemas karna takut terjadi apa-apa, ia pun berlari menuju kamar anaknya. Tanpa Kushina sadari juga, Minato kini berada di hadapannya dan bersama-sama pergi ke kamar anaknya. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat benda yang dipegang oleh kedua anaknya.

Peninggalan Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Minato berjalan memeluk Naruko, sedangkan Kushina berjalan memeluk Menma. Lalu keduanya saling memeluk satu sama lain. Menma dan Naruko terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kata-kata meminta maaf. Minato dan Kushina berusaha sebisa mereka untuk menenangkan kedua anaknya. Sejak saat itu Menma dan Naruko bertekad untuk mencari Naruto dan meminta maaf padanya, dan mereka pun berdoa semoga sang kakak masih hidup.

Kelompok ANBU yang mencari Naruto diberhentikan. Digantikan dengan perintah kepada seluruh shinobi konoha untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto selama mereka menjalankan misi, jika jejaknya tercium segera laporkan hal itu pada dirinya. Ingat dengan perkataan Naruto yang ditujukan pada ketiga ANBU yang menjaga Naruto, Minato memutuskan akan melindungi Konoha sebisa mungkin dan juga keluarganya. Ia tidak boleh sedih dengan kepergian Naruto. Ia harus mengambil hikmah dari kepergian anaknnya itu. Ia sekarang hanya berharap semoga anaknya masih hidup dan dapat ditemukan.

.

.

.

_Gomenasai Kaasan, Tousan, Menma, Naruko. _

_Aku memang anak yang tidak berguna dan__ selalu__ merepotkan kalian._

_Tousan, Kaasan..._

_Gomen karna sudah membuat kalian cemas dan merepotkan kalian sejak aku terlahir ke dunia ini. _

_Menma, Naruko... _

_Gomen karna aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk kalian dan membuat kalian malu karna kondisi ku__ ini__._

_Tapi tenang__ saja__, aku akan pergi dari sini. Untuk selama-lamanya. Aku harap kalian bisa merelakan kepergian ku. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku sampaikan, hanya saja... Aku menyayangi kalian, sangat menyayangi kalian. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang diluar sana, kalian adalah keluargaku yang berarti bagi diriku. Aku mohon, kalian hiduplah dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah kalian. Berjalanlah tanpa beban. Acuhkan ucapan __kejam __orang lain mengenai keluarga kita. Mereka hanyalah orang luar, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita. Yang mereka tahu seharusnya adalah... bertapa hangatnya keluarga ini._

_Hanya ini yang bisa aku sampaikan._

_Sayonara minna,_

_Naruto_

.

.

.

Kenyataan memang terkadang terasa pahit dan menyakitkan, namun itulah yang namanya kehidupan.

.

.

.

**Hallo! Perkenalkan, saya author baru di fandom crossover (Naruto X Fairy Tail). \(0)/**

**Disini ****saya ****cuma ****menceritakan secara singkat**** masa lalu Naruto. Sengaja saya bongkar pas awal-awal, dari alasan Naruto meninggalkan desanya, penyakitnya dan hal lainnya. Soalnya saya ada rencana untuk kedepannya akan lebih fokus ke masalah Naruto setelah diangkat jadi cucunya Makarov. **

**Rencanannya juga Naruto bakalan aku buat God-like, namun secara bertahap dan juga ada resiko yang didapatkan Naruto jika menggunakan kekuatannya berlebihan. Naruto disini memang jenius, lebih jenius dari Minato dan clan Uchiha. Masalah daya tahan tubuh Naruto dan elemen sihirnya, dari cerita diatas juga udah ketahuan. Hehehe**

**Gomen kalau Laxus-nya agak-agak OOC. Tapi Laxus pas kecil emang gitu kan? Imut-imut menggemaskan sikapnya. Beda pas gedenya, udah badan kekar, nyeremin pula. Namun tenang, bagi kalian yang menyukai sikap unyu-unyunya Laxus, di fict ini saya akan membuat perubahan pada diri Laxus. Tapi gak akan terlalu OOC. Hoho**

**Yang penasaran dengan kekuatan Naruto lebih jauh, setiap chapter nanti akan saya bongkar sedikit demi sedikit. Dari hal kecil sampai hal besar. Misteri lainnya pun lama-lama akan saya ungkap.**

**Oh iya, insyallah fict ini bakalan tembus lebih dari 10 chapter dan 5k karakter. Do'a kan saja semoga saya selalu dalam mood yang baik ya. ^^V**

**Saya mungkin tidak akan sering-sering update. Jadi yang mengharapkan update kilat, saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Gomenasai. Hehehe… **

**Tapi saya mohon tetap dukung saya ya! Biar mood saya untuk menulis cerita bisa menggelebu-gelebu. Hehe**

**Sekian. Arigatou. Jaa nee~… \(^0^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Flame & Kritik saya terima dengan senang hati. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) and Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail)

Pairing : Naruto x Erza, Naruto x Harem (Mungkin~)

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Hurt, Romance, Angst (?)

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Semi-Canon, Typhoo

Summary : Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena membuat keluarganya mederita karena kondisi tubuhnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari desanya. Selain itu Naruto juga memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan tidak memiliki aliran chakra di tubuhnya. Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya setelah ia pergi dari desa? Kenapa juga Naruto tidak memiliki aliran chakra dan memiliki tubuh yang lemah?

.

.

.

_"Harusnya kau tidak lahir, Nii-chan. Kehadiran mu membuat nama baik keluarga kita buruk__!__"_

**ME-MENMA…**** AKU..****.**

_"Aku benci Nii-chan! Gara-gara Nii-chan, Tousan dan Kaasan harus menderita!"_

**NA-NARUKO...**

_"Lama-lama aku lelah mengurusnya. Dia tidak henti-hentinya membuat ku kerepotan. Anata, kenapa kita harus mempunyai anak seperti dia?"_

**TIDAKK! JANGAN KATAKAN ITU, KAASAN! **

_"Entah kenapa aku merasa malu memiliki anak sepertinya. Andai dia tidak lahir, mungkin kehidupan keluarga kita akan lebih baik."_

**TOUSAN, KUMOHON. JANGAN KATAKAN ITU!**

_"Anak sepertimu __se__harusnya tidak lahir ke dunia ini!"_

**HENTIKAN!**

_"Enyahlah kau!"_

**CUKUP! CUKUP!**

_"Aku berharap kau menghilang dari keluarga ini, Nii-chan!"_

**SUDAH CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARNYA**** LAGI****!**

_"Aku tidak mau punya Nii-chan seperti mu!"_

**SUDAH KUBILANG. HENTIKAN OCEHAN MENYAKITKAN KALIAN!**

**AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARNYA LAGI! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGINGATNYA LAGI! AKU-… AKU-… AKU BENCI KALIAN!**

.

.

.

The Power of Golden Darkness

Chapter 2

By : Tsukiakari Zero-Five

.

.

.

"TIDAKKKKK!"

Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan penuh dengan keringat. Jika kita melihat kondisinya yang sekarang, dapat dipastikan bahwa sebelumnya ia bermimpi buruk. Mungkin sangat buruk, hingga membuatnya tiba-tiba terbangun dengan disertai teriakan seperti itu.

Naruto mencoba mengendalikan deru nafasnya yang tak karuan. Mimpi buruk itu membuat keadaannya benar-benar tidak stabil. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, dan keringat dingin terus mengucur. Mimpi itu... ingin ia lupakan mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi yang benar-benar buruk. Mimpi yang bisa membuatnya benci kepada keluarganya. Mimpi yang membuat sisi gelapnya bangkit. Mimpi yang membuatnya merasakan penderitaan yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Menyakitkan hingga dirinya tidak ingin mengingat kembali semua kejadian itu.

Merasa degup jantung dan nafasnya kembali normal, Naruto menyeka keringat pada wajahnya. Lalu ia menekukan lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara paha dan perutnya. Naruto terdiam, dan lama kelamaan terdengar suara isak tangis. Isakan itu tidak terlalu dengar, namun beda halnya jika kita melihat wajah Naruto yang sekarang. Air matanya mengalir deras dari setiap sudut matanya. Sakit, ia benar-benar merasa sakit dengan semua ini. Ia selalu berpikir, kenapa harus dia yang mengalami semua ini? Sebenarnya apa salah dia, hingga Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang begitu menyakitkan kepada dirinya? Kenapa? Kenapa semua itu harus terjadi? Kenapa juga mimpi itu harus muncul? Dadanya kembali terasa sakit karena efek emosinya yang tidak terkendali. Namun, Naruto tidak peduli akan kondisinya. Ia kini merasa sakit akan psikologisnya, bukan karena fisiknya. Ia tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia akan batuk darah lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto kembali menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga Porlyusica yang baru saja sampai ke rumahnya dari acara jalan-jalan paginya itu, berhenti di depan pintau rumahnya. Porlyusica terdiam, lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu. Lalu ia putuskan untuk duduk di depan pintu rumahnya, dan menunggu hingga keadaan Naruto kembali stabil.

Porlyusica bukannya tidak ingin menenangkan Naruto. Namun... Ia tidak pintar menenangkan seseorang yang baru ia kenal yang sedang dilanda kesedihan seperti apa yang sedang dialami Naruto. Entah kenapa, Porlyusica merasa bahwa Naruto untuk saat ini butuh waktu untuk sendiri, tentunya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Selain itu, Porlyusica juga takut yang akan terjadi bukannya ia memperbaiki suasana hati Naruto, malahan ia membuat Naruto semakin terlena dengan perasaan sedih dan dukanya itu.

Lama Porlyusica duduk di depan pintu rumahnya, Makarov dan Laxus pun akhirnya datang. Mereka datang tentunya untuk menengok Naruto dan memastikan bahwa keadaan Naruto kini sudah bisa dikategorikan normal. Berhubung untuk melakukan ritual penyegelan, orang yang akan disegel harus dalam keadaan atau kondisi yang setidaknya mendekati kata normal.

Makarov dan Laxus menatap Porlyusica yang melamun di depan pintu rumahnya. Merasa ada yang aneh, Makarov memberi tanda kepada Laxus untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan. Makarov kemudian menepuk pundak Porlyusica. Beruntung ia tidak berteriak karena kaget, ia hanya langsung memasang mode siaga untuk menghajar orang yang berniat melukainya. Makarov reflek menghindar, takut-takut Porlyusica menyerang secara tidak sengaja.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan mu, Porlyusica? Kenapa kau malah duduk di depan pintu rumah mu sendiri, bukannya masuk?" tanya Makarov dengan suara pelan dan juga dengan nada penasaran. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia harus mengecilkan suaranya saat berbicara dengan Porlyusica saat ini.

Porlyusica menatap malas sekaligus sendu pada Makarov. "Kau dengar saja dari balik pintu itu," balas Porlyusica sambil menunjuk pintu rumahnya dengan jempolnya. Posisi duduk Porlyusica membelakangi pintu.

Makarov dan Laxus penasaran bukan main, kemudian mereka mendekati pintu dan beberapa detik kemudian wajah mereka terlihat sangat terkejut.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Baachan?" tanya Laxus dengan gerakan kepala patah-patah saat menatap Porlyusica.

"Iya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kau yang membuatnya seperti itu?" Makarov menatap Porlyusica dengan tatapan horor yang bodohnya Laxus pun ikut-ikutan memasang tampang horor.

'Bletak'

Satu benjolan menghiasi masing-masing kepala 2 makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang bisa dikatakan juga sebagai korban penjitakan Porlyusica. Kedua korban itu mengelus benjolan yang dibuat oleh Porlyusica sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Jadi?" tanya Makarov lagi yang masih mengelus-elus benjolan yang dibuat Porlyusica.

Porlyusica menatap Makarov dan Laxus bergantian. "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menangis. Sejak aku sampai di depan pintu rumah ku, aku mendengar suara teriakan dan tangisan. Saat itu pula aku mengeceknya dari jendela, dan ternyata Naruto sedang menangis. Naruto... sepertinya mengalami mimpi buruk saat tertidur, dan kemungkinan besar ia merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam karena mimpinya itu hingga ia menangis seperti itu."

Makarov menatap Porlyusica tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan Laxus. Wajah Porlyusica terlihat sangat sedih saat mengatakannya. Sedangkan Makarov terlihat sedikit kesal dan menahan amarnya, lalu Laxus hanya terdiam dan menunduk sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

Makarov mengepalkan tangannya, "Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia mengalami semua itu? Apa sebegitu menyakitkan masa lalunya, hingga ia memimpikannya?" Porlyusica dan Laxus menatap Makarov dengan tatapan heran. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Makarov marah seperti hanya karena orang lain yang baru 1 hari ia angkat sebagai cucunya.

"Jii-chan, tenanglah. Jika Jii-chan seperti ini, aku yakin Naruto pasti akan merasa sedih. Apa Jii-chan mau melihatnya sedih kembali?" Entah ada angin dari mana, Laxus tiba-tiba menenangkan Makarov yang jika tidak ditenangkan pasti akan terjadi sesuatu. Minimal ia akan menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang disekelilingnya dengan sekali pukul.

"Benar kata Laxus. Lebih baik tenangkan dirimu dahulu dan kita tunggu keadaan emosional Naruto hingga kembali ke keadaan semula." Porlyusica menepuk pundak Makarov, berusaha agar ia bisa menenangkan temannya itu.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 jam Porlyusica, Makarov dan Laxus berada di depan pintu rumah Porlyusica. Laxus yang merasa bosan dengan acara tunggu-menunggu yang menurutnya tidak jelas itu, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto dari kaca jendela. Laxus tersenyum, lalu berjalan santai menuju Makarov dan Porlyusica.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Makarov cemas.

"Tenang Jii-chan, Naruto sudah tertidur kembali. Sepertinya dia sudah merasa agak tenang, dan akhirnya melanjutkan acara istirahatnya." Laxus menjawab dengan senyuman lega yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Makarov dan Porlyusica pun ikut tersenyum. Mereka tidak menyangka, Laxus pun bisa bersikap manis juga seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk. Aku harus cepat-cepat membuat makanan, sebelum Naruto kembali terbangun." Ajak Porlyusica sambil membawa keranjang yang berisi bahan-bahan memasaknya.

"Baiklah, ayo Laxus!" ajak Makarov pada cucunya itu sambil mencoba menggandeng tangannya Laxus. Namun sayangnya Laxus sudah tidak mau digandeng oleh sang kakek. #Pukpuk Makarov#

Laxus yang menolak ajakan sang kakek pun langsung saja masuk ke dalam rumah Porlyusica, meninggalkan Makarov yang sedang cengo karena sikap Laxus tadi. Laxus yang melihat Makarov seperti itu langsung tersenyum. Kini Laxus benar-benar merasakan, bahwa kehadiran Naruto membuat hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit terasa cerah. Mekipun baru 1 hari bertemu dengannya, Laxus merasakannya. Aura dan pesona yang Naruto pancarkan itu, membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

Tidak tega melihat kakeknya pundung dipojokan, akhirnya Laxus mengajak Makarov untuk duduk disampingnya di sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat dimana Makarov pundung tadi. Makarov senang, akhirnya cucunya itu tidak mengacuhkannya. Meskipun sebenarnya Makarov tahu, bahwa sebelumnya Laxus hanya bercanda saja. Begitu pula dengan dirinya tadi.

Menunggu memang membosankan, apalagi tidak melakukan apapun. Maka dengan itu, Makarov yang baru beberapa menit masuk ke rumah Porlyusica, kini memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa itu dan pergi ke alam mimpi secepat mungkin. Laxus yang sedang membaca buku dimana sebelumnya ia bawa dari rak buku dekat sofa pun hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah kakeknya itu. Mau bagaimana pun Laxus tahu, bahwa kakeknya semalaman tidak tidur sama sekali karena khawatir dengan hari esok, yang berarti hari ini. Kakeknya khawatir jika ritual penyegelan akan gagal, berhubung dia sudah lama tidak menjalakan hal semacam itu.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya Porlyusica datang dengan membawa beberapa macam masakan dan menyimpannya di meja makan. Aroma masakan pun menyebar dengan cepat ke tempat dimana Makarov, Laxus dan Naruto berada. Makarov yang tadinya sedang 'bobo cantik(?)', tiba-tiba langsung terbangun setelah mencium aroma masakan yang dibuat Porlyusica. Makarov mencoba menikmati aromanya, namun tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi dan akhirnya ia berlari dengan tergesah-gesah ke arah dapur.

Laxus tersentak dengan sikap kakeknya yang kelewatan aneh itu. Ia menahan tawa sebisanya, hingga pada akhirnya Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun. Dia mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya menuju posisi duduk. Laxus yang melihatnya, langsung mencoba membantu Naruto. Naruto tersenyum hangat pada Laxus, "Arigatou, Laxus…"

Laxus menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"Aroma apa ini? Sungguh menggoda penciuman," ucap Naruto sembari menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma masakan itu dengan tenang.

"Porlyusica Baachan memasak makanan untuk kita. Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membantu mu berjalan," tawar Laxus lembut.

Naruto membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum kembali. "Wah, sepertinya enak. Kebetulan juga aku sedang lapar. Ayo!" ajak Naruto ke Laxus, dan Laxus langsung membantunya untuk berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang makan. Porlyusica dan Makarov terkejut melihat sosok Naruto.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Ayo makan," ajak Porlyusica lembut.

"Ayo Naruto, kau harus makan yang banyak. Mumpung Porlyusica berbaik hati memasakan makanan untuk kita, hahaha…" Makarov tertawa, nama tawanya tidak bertahan lama setelah Porlyusica kembali melayangkan pukulan pada kepala Makarov.

"Ishhhh… Jii-chan apa gak kapok? Itu sakit loh…" Laxus secara reflek mengelus bekas benjolan yang diberikan Porlyusica sebelumnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang kebetulan sudah duduk ditempatnya, tertawa kecil. Naruto merasa… ia rindu dengan suasana seperti ini dalam keluarganya. Mereka yang ada didepannya, entah kenapa lebih mirip seperti keluarga. Meskipun pada dasarnya mereka tidak selalu terikat oleh darah.

Sebelum acara makan dimulai, tiba-tiba Makarov terdiam dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku baru tahu. Kau bisa masak juga, Porlyusica. Dari presentasi dan aromanya sih menjanjikan, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan rasa dan efek samping setelah memakannya."

'Bletak'

Benjolan di kepala Makarov bertambah 1, dan jika kita totalkan dari yang awal. Berarti jumlah benjolan di kepala Makarov adalah… 3. Ya, T-I-G-A! Selamat Makarov, anda sudah mendapatkan benjolan sebanyak 3 buah. Dengan demikian anda berhak mendapatkan 1 buah piring cantik dari Porlight. #Plesetan S*nlig*t. Abaikan!#

"Hahaha…" Naruto akhirnya bisa tertawa lepas. Melihat kejadian didepannya, membuat dirinya tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia puas, sangat puas dengan kejadian didepannya itu. Jahat? Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu. Naruto sejak awal bertemu mereka tahu, bahwa mereka selalu berusaha untuk membuat Naruto tertawa. Namun apalah daya mereka, hingga beberapa menit yang lalu mereka selalu gagal dan hanya bisa membuatnya tersenyum saja. Beda halnya dengan yang sekarang ini, mereka berhasil membuat Naruto tertawa. Ingat! Bukan tersenyum! Melainkan tertawa! Laxus, Porlyusica dan Makarov saling memandang satu sama lain, dan tersenyum. Mereka lega, akhirnya Naruto bisa tertawa lepas juga.

"Pssttt Jii-chan, kau hebat sekali bersandiwara" bisik Laxus pada Makarov, sedangkan Porlyusica hanya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju. Makarov memandang Laxus dan Porlyusica, lalu memasang wajah heran dan bingung.

"Siapa yang bersandiwara? Apa yang aku katakana sebelumnya itu kenyataan, fakta dan real, Laxus." Jawab Makarov keterlaluan jujur.

'Tck'

3 persimpangan tiba-tiba menghiasi dahi Porlyusica. Sedangkan Laxus berpura-pura tidak ikut campur, dan kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada disamping kanannya Naruto.

'Bletak'

"Itaiii! Kau kenapa sih, Porlyusica!? Main jitak mulu," Makarov protes dengan tingkah Porlyusica yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Kau tidak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, HAH!?" Porlyusica menatap Makarov lekat, dan tak lupa menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya tadi.

"Go-gomen…" ucap Makarov dengan nada ketakutan.

"Hufttt… hahahaha…" Naruto kembali tertawa lepas, sangat lepas. Hingga ia tidak menyadari sedang diperhatikan oleh ketiga orang yang sedang berada di ruang makan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menatap Makarov, dan mencoba menghibur sang kakek dengan senyuman hangatnya. Makarov tersentu, lalu tiba-tiba ia menangis. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu langsung kebingungan. Ia melirik ke arah Laxus, dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu ia melirik ke Porlyusica, dia malah pura-pura tidak lihat. 'Ada apa dengan mereka semua ini!?' piker Naruto bingung.

Singkat cerita, acara makan-makannya sudah selesai dan kini mereka semua sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"Baiklah Naruto, sepertinya keadaan mu mulai membaik. Jadi, apa kau siap untuk menjalankan ritual penyegelan nanti malam?" Tanya Makarov mencari keyakinkan dari Naruto. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, lalu beberapa saat kemudia ia menatap Porlyusica, Laxus dan terakhir Makarov secara bergantian. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, aku siap. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi setelah penyegelan itu?" Tanya Naruto balik pada Makarov.

Makarov menghela nafas, lalu menjawabnya "Awalnya mungkin kamu akan tidak sadarkan diri selama 1 atau beberapa hari kedepan. Itu semua tergantung pada kodisi tubuhmu. Penyegelan ini juga sebenarnya berfungsi agar racun itu tidak menyebar dalam tubuhmu dan mengurangi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya. Oh ya, jangan lupa juga dengan penyegalan ini kamu bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Namun kamu harus ingat, Naruto. Kamu harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mu dan menguasainya, agar racun itu menghilang selamanya dari tubuhmu. Beberapa hari setelah kau sadar, aku akan melatihmu mengendalikan kekuatan sihirmu."

Naruto lagi-lagi terpana mendengar jawaban yang Makarov lontarkan. Memang ia sudah mendengar garis besarnya kemarin, sesaat sebelum ia istirahat. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Makarov tadi. Semua itu membuatnya senang, meskipun ia harus berusaha keras agar dapat mengendalikan kekuatan yang bernama sihir itu.

"Kamu pasti bisa, Naruto! Setelah kau sadar, aku akan mengajak mu ke guild kami dan memperkenalkan mu dengan teman-teman kita!" ujar Laxus dengan nada yang sangat ceria. Kemajuan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Makarov dan Porlyusica. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Laxus termasuk anak yang tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan orang lain dan bersikap sok ceria di depan orang lain.

"Arigatou, Laxus. Aku bahagian, memiliki keluarga seperti kalian," Naruto tersenyum dan secara tidak sadar. Ada setitik air mata yang menghiasi ujung mata Naruto. Porlyusica mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Sudahlah. Mulai saat ini kami akan selalu ada bersama mu, dan membantu mu sebisa mungkin. Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Mengerti?" Masih dalam keadaan memeluk Naruto, Porlyusica kini mengusap-usap kepala Naruto. Naruto tersentuh dengan perlakuan Porlyusica, dan akhirnya menenggelamkan kepalanya lalu menangis lagi. Namun tangisan yang sekarang berbeda dengan tangisan sebelumnya, sekarang ia menangis karena merasa senang dan bahagia.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pelukan Porlyusica. Lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Setelah aku sadar nanti, aku akan menceritakan masa lalu ku kepada kalian. Aku rasa, kalian harus tahu latar belakang ku. Aku janji…"

Makarov, Laxus dan Porlyusica tersenyum. "Kami tunggu…" ujar Makarov.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan Makarov akan mempersiapkan segalanya. Laxus, kau ajak bicara Naruto dan temani dia saat kami pergi. Mengerti?" Laxus mengangguk senang mendengar perintah dari Porlyusica. Tak lama kemudian Makarov dan Porlyusica berpamitan dengan Naruto dan Laxus.

"Nee Laxus. Tadi kamu bilang guild? Guild itu maksudnya apa?" Tanya Naruto sesaat sesudah Makarov dan Porlyusica pergi.

"Hm? Kamu tidak tahu? Guild itu semacam kelompok gitu. Gimana ya, aku bingung menjelaskannya." Laxus memasang tampang berpikir dan membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, sudahlah. Tidak usah diperjelas lagi. Setidaknya aku mengerti garis besarnya. Lalu, guild kalian namanya apa?" Naruto berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana. Setidaknya ia ingin mendengar cerita Laxus dengan rilex, karena ia tahu. Laxus pasti akan bercerita panjang setelahnya.

Laxus mengikuti Naruto untuk duduk di sofa, lalu ia menjawab "**Fairy Tail** namanya. Disana banyak sekali para penyihir loh. Dari yang biasa saja, hingga kyang sangat kuat. Oh iya, Jii-chan itu master guild Fairy Tail."

Diam… Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata terakhir tadi. Jii-channya alias Makarov adalah master guild Fairy Tail?

"Anoo… Laxus, maksud mu master? Apa semacam ketua atau pemimpin, gitu?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Iya," jawaban singkat Laxus membuat Naruto kembali terdiam. Laxus yang melihat ekspresi Naruto langsung mengerti arti diamnya itu.

"Meskipun Jii-chan itu sangat kecil, dan lebih kecil dari anak berumur 8 tahun-an. Tetapi dia sangat kuat dan hebat. Wajar saja kalau kamu tidak percaya kenyataan itu. Sikap Jii-chan yang aneh sudah tersimpan di memori mu sih. Hehehe…" Laxus bukannya marah karena secara tidak langsung Naruto menghina postur tubuh kakeknya, tapi malah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jujur saja, terkadang dia merasa malu dengan sikap kakeknya yang 11-12 seperti anak kecil. Selain itu Laxus pernah melihat foto dimana kakeknya saat muda. Ia selalu berpikir, kenapa setelah tua, kakeknya itu malah mengecil? Aneh bukan?

"Eh? Eh? Bukan maksudku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja, Jii-chan itu orang sehebat itu. Jadi, apakah kamu mau menceritakannya? Mengenai Fairy Tail, dunia sihir dan juga keluarga kita?"

Laxus tersenyum senang, lalu akhirnya ia menceritakan mengenai Fairy Tail. Dimana setiap membernya pasti memiliki tato dengan warna yang beragam. Laxus juga memperlihatkan tatonya yang berada di daerah dada bagian kiri atas. Naruto terpana melihat tato itu. Selain membicarakan mengenai tato, Laxus juga membicarakan mengenai sistem pengambilan misi, sikap-sikap orang yang berada di Fairy Tail, dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah selesai membicarakan mengenai Fairy Tail, Laxus langsung menceritakan tentang dunia sihir. Ia menjelaskan, bahwa dunia sihir itu sangat lah luas. Bermacam-macam elemen sihir ada. Bukan hanya elemen sihir, jenis sihirnya pun beragam. Naruto terpana mendengar cerita Laxus. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dunia ini luas, dan buku yang dulu pernah ia baca mengenai sihir itu ternyata tidak semuanya salah. Malahan sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Naruto mendengar juga, bahwa di dunia ini ada yang namanya naga dan Dragon Slayer. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya pun merupakan salah satu Dragon Slayer bertipe listrik. Namun ia berbeda dengan Dragon Slayer yang sebelumnya ia ceritakan. Dragon Slayer generasi pertama merupakan Dragon Slayer yang kekuatannya diberikan langsung oleh sang naga dan dilatih langsung oleh sang naga. Sedangkan Laxus sendiri adalah Dragon Slayer generasi kedua yang merupakan Dragon Slayer yang kekuatannya berasal dari sebuah batu. Naruto lagi-lagi terpana dengan penjelasan Laxus. Namun ada rasa penasaran yang mendalam, mengenai Dragon Slayer itu sendiri. Kenapa juga harus dibagi-bagi menjadi beberapa generasi. Jika yang Laxus ceritakan, Dragon Slayer ada 2 generasi. Tidak menutup kemunginan ada generasi 3 bukan?

Perbincangan mengenai Dragon Slayer pun berakhir dan di lanjutkan dengan perbincangan mengenai guild-guild jahat yang memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka untuk sesuatu yang tidak pantas.

Setelah itu, akhirnya Laxus menceritakan mengenai keluarganya. Ia menceritakan bahwa ibunya meninggal saat ia bayi dan ayahnya menghilang entah kemana saat ia masih kecil. Selain itu, ia juga mengatakan bahwa yang menanamkan batu itu adalah ayahnya. Laxus juga tidak sadar akan perilaku sang ayah, yang ia tahu saat itu sang ayah mengajaknya ke suatu tempat dan kemudian ia pingsang. Saat bangun dari pingsannya, ia berada di tempat tidur rumahnya dan disana juga ada kakeknya yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Selain menceritakan mengenai dirinya dan kakeknya, Laxus juga mengatakan bahwa ia terkadang merasa tidak senang dengan posisinya sebagai cucu dari seorang master sebuah guild. Laxus merasa, hidupnya terkekang dengan posisi sang kakek. Memang ia belum pernah mengatakannya pada sang kakek, karena pada dasarnya ia menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari kakeknya.

Naruto menepuk pundak Laxus, lalu tersenyum.

"Nee, Laxus. Setidaknya kisah mu lebih baik daripada kisah ku. Jii-chan setidaknya hanyalah seorang master guild, tidak seperti Tousan ku. Jii-chan setidaknya memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar dalam ruang lingkup guild, berbeda dengan Tousan ku yang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk seluruh penduduk desa." Naruto menunduk sedih. Sedangkan Laxus menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa Tousan mu itu?" Tanya Laxus penasaran.

Naruto memaksakan untuk tersenyum, "Khusus untuk mu, aku akan menceritakan kisah ku sekarang. Sebenarnya aku adalah anak dari seorang Kage disebuah desa. Lebih tepatnya Hokage ke empat. Kau tahu? Dunia ku itu bukanlah dunia sihir, melainkan dunia shinobi."

"Shinobi?" Tanya Laxus tidak mengerti dengan istilah itu.

"Ya, shinobi atau bisa disebut juga ninja. Seseorang tidak bisa dikatakan ninja jika ia tidak memiliki sistem aliran chakra. Sedangkan dalam kasus ini, aku tidak memiliknya. Aku yang notaben adalah anak dari seorang Hokage yang juga ninja terkuat di desa ku, merasa tidak berguna. Masih lebih baik jika aku tidak memiliki sistem aliran chakra, tapi beda halnya jika saat itu juga aku adalah anak pertama dari seorang Hokage yang dimana anak itu memiliki penyakit yang tidak dapat diidentifikasi dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat lemah…"

"… Setiap saat, aku selalu merepotkan keluarga ku dan secara tidak sengaja membuat nama keluarga ku buruk. Meskipun aku memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang diluar perkiraan, tetap saja jika aku bukanlah ninja dan memiliki tubuh yang lemah semua itu akan sia-sia. Tousan dan Kaasan awalnya tidak masalah dan tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, selama mereka masih bisa bersama dengan anaknya. Namun hal itu berubah seketika saat anak yang dikandungnya melahirkan. Adik-adik ku memiliki sistem aliran chakra, dan salah satu dari mereka juga merupakan Jinkurichi Kyuubi…"

"Semenjak mereka lahir, perhatian Kaasan dan Tousan lebih kepada adik-adik ku. Karena pada dasarnya, mereka dapat melanjutkan jejak kehidupan ninja mereka. Awalnya aku merasa tidak masalah, tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa aneh di dalam keluarga ku sendiri. Kaasan dan Tousan memang masih mengurus ku dan memperhatikan ku, tapi tidak seperti mereka memperhatikan adik-adikku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis, tapi saat itu aku harus mencoba untuk tegar dan menahan semua emosi yang ada. Mau bagaimana pun juga, dokter mengatakan bahwa sebisa mungkin aku tidak merasa kelelahan dan banyak pikiran yang otomatis emosi ku harulah stabil."

Laxus menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan sekaligu sedih. Beruntung Naruto tidak melihatnya. Jika Naruto melihatnya memberikan tatapan seperti itu, Laxus jamin Naruto akan sedih melihatnya.

"Selain itu, aku juga selalu dijaga oleh beberapa anggota Anbu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, saat umurku 12 tahun lebih tepatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku secara tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan antara Tousan dan Kaasan ku. Inti dari perbincangan itu, Kaasan merasa lelah mengurus ku dan Tousan merasa bahwa lama kelamaan aku menjadi beban bagi mereka. Jujur saja, aku merasa tertekan mendengar kalimat itu. Bukan hanya Tousan dan Kaasan… Adik-adik ku pun mengatakan yang tidak jauh berbeda denga apa yang Tousan dan Kaasan katakana…"

Naruto menunduk sedih. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, namun ia menahan semua itu. Sedangkan Laxus… Rasa sedih dan amarah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Apa kamu membenci mereka?" Tanya Laxus tiba-tiba.

"Entalah. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak boleh membenci mereka. Mereka adalah keluarga ku yang mengurus ku semenjak berupa janin hingga umur ku sekarang." Naruto menjawabnya dengan tegas.

"Tapi… bukankah mereka sudah bersikap tidak pantas? Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sedangkan mereka bersikap seperti. Mereka itu, tidak pantas jika tidak kita benci!" Laxus mengelak jawaban Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, "Karena mereka tidak tahulah, makanya aku memakluminya. Jadi… lupakan lah semua itu. Anggap semua kelakuan buruk mereka pada ku tidak pernah ada. Oke?"

Laxus terdiam mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya sangatlah dewasa. Dalam umurnya yang masih 12 tahun, Naruto sudah bisa besikap dewasa. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Mungkin… jika ia selalu bersama Naruto, hidupnya pun akan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya…"

"Eh?" Naruto heran dengan ucapan Laxus tadi.

"Aku ingin, kau menjadi kakak ku. Bukan karena ikatan marga, melainkan ikatan seperti kau dan adik-adik mu itu. Aku ingin memanggil mu kakak. Bagaimana?" Laxus memasang wajah seriusnya.

Naruto tersentak dengan pernyataan Laxus, lalu selanjutnya ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan mengangkat mu menjadi adik sah ku. Apa kau senang?"

Laxus tersenyum senang, "Jadi, apa boleh aku memanggil mu 'Nii-chan'?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Laxus merasa sangat senang karena pada akhirnya ia memiliki kakak yang mengakui dirinya, dan tak lupa ia memasang senyum kebahagiaan pada wajahnya.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya malam pun tiba dan sebentar lagi ritual penyegelan kekuatan Naruto pun akan dimulai.

Sesaat sebelum ritual dimulai, Laxus mengatakan bahwa Naruto pasti bisa dan tentunya ia mendapatkan jawaban berupa senyuman.

Sekilas memang, tapi panggilan yang Laxus ucapkan kepada Naruto itu sempat membuatnya terdiam. Lalu ia beranikan diri untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada Laxus, "Sejak kapan kau memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Nii-chan?"

Wajah Laxus bersemu merah. Ia malu karena kakeknya mendengarnya. "Bu-bukan urusan mu!" Kemudian ia pergi menjauh dari Makarov. Makarov tersenyum melihat tingkah Laxus.

Ritual penyegelan pun dimulai. Naruto yang merasa gugup, mencoba untuk rileks. Karena setahu dirinya, dengan merilekskan pikiran kita, maka ritual ini akan berjalan tanpa hambatan. Sebelum ritual benar-benar dijalankan, Makarov meminta Laxus untuk pergi dan menunggu di rumah saja. Awalnya Laxus tidak mau, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Lingkaran sihir yang berukuran besar terlihat disekeliling tempat dimana Naruto berada. Lalu kemudian, cahaya biru keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu dan mengitari tubuh Naruto. Awalnya Naruto bisa menahan rasa sakit itu, namun lama kelamaan rasa sakit itu terasa lebih kuat dan menyiksanya. Api berwarna emas dan juga kabut hitam perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya. Lama kelamaan berubah menjadi sangat besar, hingga lingkaran sihir itu hampir tidak kuat menahan kekuatan Naruto yang semakin besar.

Porlyusica dan Makarov di buat kagum oleh kekuatan Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa kekuatan Naruto sangatlah dahsyat. 2 elemen dalam tubuh seorang anak berumur 12 tahun, dan yang mengherankan adalah elemennya. Sihir dengan elemen seperti itu jarang ditemukan di dunia sihir, dan jenisnya pun berbeda dengan sihir-sihir pada umumnya. Porlyusica yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apapun, akhirnya membantu Makarov untuk menahan kekuatan Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi.

Singkat cerita, penyegelan pun berhasil. Namun penyegelan ini menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan waktu. Hampir 3 jam Makarov dan Porlyusica menghabiskan waktu untuk menyegelnya. Bukan hanya itu, tenaga Makarov dan Porlyusica terkuras habis karna-nya.

Naruto kini sedang tertidur lelap karena kelelahan setelah penyegelan tersebut selesai. Di punggungnya, kini terlihat ada sebuah tato yang berukuran cukup besar yang berbentuk mirip lingkaran sihir. Wajah Naruto yang tertidur, terlihat sangat tenang tanpa beban. Mulai saat ini, kehidupan Naruto akan berubah secara drastis. Dari yang awalnya terkesan menyedihkan, menjadi membanggakan.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak penyegelan kekuatan Naruto dilaksanakan. Kini Naruto masih belum sadar dari tidurnya seja saat itu. Khawatir pasti dirasakan oleh Makarov, Porlyusica dan juga Laxus. Namun setiap mereka melihat wajah tidur Naruto yang tenang dan nyaman itu, kekhawatiran mereka berubah menjadi lega. Apalagi jika melihat wajahnya yang sudah tidak terlihat pucat, dan kondisi tubuh yang dapat dipastikan sehat seperti orang pada umumnya.

Naruto kini berada di rumah Makarov, karena Laxus yang memintanya. Selain itu dengan Naruto berada di rumahnya, maka mengawasinya pun terbilang mudah. Mekipun setiap saat ia selalu memasang tampang sebal karna Naruto.

"Ahh… akan sampai kapan dia bangun dari tidurnya? Aku bosan menuggu terus," Laxus mengeluh kesal. Ayolah, 3 hari itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk seorang Laxus menunggu seseorang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya-menurut Laxus-.

Makarov terkekeh geli. Sudah ke 20 kalinya Laxus mengeluhkan hal yang sama pada hari ini. Hari-hari sebelumnya? Mungkin sekitar 50 kali. Hahaha… Benar-benar mengagumkan.

Tidak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Laxus yang saat itu tidak sengaja tertidur dikamar Naruto, tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan situasinya sekarang. Ia yang tertidur di sofa tanpa selimut, kini sudah ada selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Apa mungkin kakeknya yang menyelimutinya?

Laxus kemudian mendengar suara gemercik air dari arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu. Lampunya menyala. Siapakah gerangan yang sedang berada di dalam? Apakah dia yang menyelimuti Laxus dengan selimut itu?

Kemudian Laxus melihat ke arah kasur dimana seharusnya Naruto berada. Laxus terkejut bukan main. Naruto tidak berada di kasur itu, yang ada kasur itu terlihat sangat rapih. Laxus mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dan mencoba untuk berpikir jernih.

'Kamar mandi? Selimut? Tunggu, tunggu. Ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Apa jangan-jangan Nii-chan sudah sadarkan diri?' pikir Laxus.

Lama Laxus berpikir, sosok yang dicari pun muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Eh, Laxus? Kamu sudah bangun toh?" Tanya Naruto yang baru selesai mandi. Ia keluar hanya menggunakan handuk yang meliliti tubuh bagian bawahnya dan juga handuk yang sedang bertengker manis di kepalanya.

Laxus menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Rasa sedih, senang, dan kesal pun bercampur menjadi satu. Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari sudut matanya. Namun kemudian, ia mengusapnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"A-Aku akan membawakan baju ganti. Nii-chan tidak masalah kan menunggu sebentar?"

"Ah, iya." Jawab Naruto singkat. Kemudian Laxus pergi dari kamarnya sambil tergesah-gesah.

Naruto menatap sedih punggung Laxus yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Laxus. Jika Naruto boleh jujur, secara tidak sengaja tadi ia melihat Laxus menangis. Ya, untuk kesekian kalinya, ia membuat Laxus kembali menangis.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Tak lama kemudian Laxus datang dengan membawa sepasang baju untuk Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto pun menerima baju itu dan langsung memakainya.

"Arigatou, Laxus." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Hmm…"

"Gomenasai, sudah membuat mu dan yang lainnya khawatir. Lalu, berapa hari aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Naruto pada Laxus.

Laxus menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku bersyukur akhirnya Nii-chan bisa sadar juga. Hehehe… Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari, cukup lama…"

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju Laxus. Ia elus kepalanya Laxus, lalu berkata "Gomen ne, Laxus."

Wajah Laxus bersemu merah. Sudah lama ia tidak diperlakukan begitu, terakhir ia dielus-elus kepalanya itu saat ia berumur 6 tahun. Laxus terdiam dan menunduk malu. Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Laxus akhirnya tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ia merasa gemas melihat tingkah Laxus yang lucu itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Makarov dan Porlyusica datang. Namun seperti Laxus sebelumnya, mereka terkejut melihat Naruto telah sadarkan diri. Rasa senang dan sedih bercampur jadi satu. Makarov yang kelewatan senang akhirnya berlari menuju Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Huwa! Naruto~ akhirnya kau bangun juga. Huweee~~!" Makarov menangis sejadi-jadinya. Laxus yang melihat kejadian langka didepannya, menatap Makarov dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Porlyusica hanya memasang senyum hangat yang diberikan kepada Naruto.

"Jii-chan berlebihan sekali sih," celoteh Laxus tiba-tiba. Makarov yang sebal mendengar celotehan Laxus, lalu melirik Laxus dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Aku tidak mau dikatakan seperti itu oleh seorang bocah yang setiap malamnya menangis gara-gara Nii-chan tersayangnya tak kunjung bangun,"

'Jdieeerrr!'

Rahasia Laxus terbongkar sudah. Malu dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Naruto dan Porlyusica yang mendengarnya saling menatap, lalu tertawa. Sedangkan Makarov menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Laxus dan memasang tanda V pada kedua tangannya.

Sudah puas dengan acara reuniannya, akhirnya mereka berempat duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Nee Jii-chan, Porlyusica Baa-chan. Sesuai janji ku, aku akan menceritakan mengenai diriku pada kalian." Naruto menatap Makarov dan Porlyusica secara bergantian.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat, Naruto?" Tanya Makarov meyakinkan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Iie, aku rasa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Karena hanya kalian berdua saja yang belum aku ceritakan. Sedangkan Laxus sudah pernah ku ceritakan."

"Hm, baiklah. Terserah kau," Makarov menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Akhirnya Naruto menceritakan semuanya, seperti yang sebelumnya pernah ia ceritakan pada Laxus. Ekspesi yang mereka keluarkan beraneka ragam. Porlyusica tiba-tiba menahan tangis, Makarov seperti Laxus saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Sedangkan Laxus yang mendengarnya untuk kedua kalinya, hanya memasang wajah sebal. Mau bagaimana pun juga sebenarnya Laxus masih merasakan benci pada keluarga Naruto yang membuatnya menderita.

Singkat cerita Naruto sudah selesai menceritakan dirinya. Makarov yang memang merasa kesal, dan mungkin tingkat kekesalannya melebihi Laxus membuka suaranya.

"Sudah ku putuskan. Aku akan merawat mu dengan baik, dan aku akan melatih mu sampai kau bisa menguasai kekuatan mu itu. Jangan ada dendam kepada mereka, tapi tunjukan kepada mereka kekuatan mu. Tunjukan bahwa kau bisa menjadi kuat dan membuat bangga semua orang, tidak hanya mereka. Tunjukan juga, jika kau bisa hidup tanpa adanya chakra. Buatlah mereka suatu saat menyesal dengan perilaku dan perbuatan mereka. Kau mengerti Naruto?" Makarov menatap Naruto tegas. Sedangkan yang ditatap terkejut dibuatnya.

Naruto tidak menyangka, Makarov akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Namun ia setuju dengan perkataan kakeknya itu. Ia jangan terlena dengan kata 'dendam', karena dengan adanya dendam hidupnya pasti akan semakin terasa menyakitkan. Naruto membalas tatapan Makarov, "Ya. Aku mengerti, Jii-chan."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, 1 minggu lagi kita akan pergi untuk menjalankan latihan. Kau siap?"

"Ha'i. Aku siap, Jii-chan.." jawab Naruto semangat.

Laxus menatap Naruto dan kakeknya bergantian, "Ano… Jii-chan. Memangnya akan melatih Nii-chan dimana? Terus, aku boleh ikut gak?"

"Hm, boleh saja jika kau mau." Makarov tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Laxus, lembut.

"Yeay!"

"Jadi dimana kau akan melatih mereka, Makarov?" Tanya Porlyusica penasaran.

"Green Leaf, itulah nama tempatnya. Tidak jauh dari sini, namun tidak dekat juga."

Naruto tersenyum senang. Alangkah bahagianya ia hidup dikelilingi orang-orang yang tidak menganggapnya lemah dan selalu memperhatikannya.

'Green Leaf ya. Dari namanya terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Semoga mulai hari ini, kehidupan ku akan berjalan dengan normal. Tanpa ada yang namanya Anbu, kelelahan hingga pingsan dan kesakitan. Aku sekarang adalah Naruto Dreyar, bukan lagi Naruto Namikaze. Sekarang dan seterusnya, aku adalah seorang penyihir. Penyihir dari Fairy Tail!' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WHATTTT! 1 Chapter yang review ada 76 orang? Demi apa!? Huwaa! Seneng banget! Baru kali ini saya sesenang ini. Huwaaa! \(^0^)/**

**Ehem, sebelumnya saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah berkenan mereview cerita saya:**

**_Blood D. Cherry, Guest, uzumakimahendra4, Neko Twins Kagamine, MF Dark Youko, yogi. yogi. 35912, narufanart232, Dragon warior, Dark, bohdong. palacio, yudhabooyz, reff, _****_fajri. sunda_** , niki, Me'o D Theguh, The Invicible Shinigami, Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa, anggraxl, Guest, Taufan no Taifuu, ketikasenja88, Taka no me, munawirucyiha, andik. marta, sebuno16, Gembel Elit, m. sidiq.58, SlaZHer, Vin'DieseL No Giza, uzumakiseptian, DarkYami Kugamawa, Uzumaki 21, Akira No Sikhigawa, Akira no Rinnegan, may hime, dikdik717, sm16750, Jamal, issei-shan, TobiAkatsukiID, j, sang. fajar. 39566, Red. Dragon. Emperor97, Yasashi-kun, Feng jun'long, Jim, muharrom. catangmuharrom. catang, dedi, samsulae29, mitsuka sakurai, killua. shadowstep , wildan. afrizal, arrobeys. likeuzhyu, nowel, EstrellaNamikaze, Guest, Uzumaki mutia, Sai Akuto, Guest, arie. fliger, Ren Kazehaya, Arif303y, Namikaze Andrie, uzumaki D, Guest, kalista, opek. zesyu, ntoe uzumaki, Adel L kazt, Guest, jo. kristiani, Guest, dianrusdianto39, ok brow, Guest

**Ehem, kita tanya-jawab dulu deh ya. Douzo...**

**- 1 - **

**Q: Apa disini dunia Naruto dan Fairy Tail jadi satu?**

**A: Yup. Tapi tetap ada pembatasnya. Ibaratnya pulau Jawa dengan Kalimantan, atau kayak di One Piece gitu. **

**- 2 - **

**Q: Apakah Naruto suatu saat nanti akan kembali ke Konoha?**

**A: Masih rahasia, antara iya dan tidak. Tergantung alur cerita dan mood saya nanti. Hehehe…**

**- 3 - **

**A: Apakah Naruto nanti masuk Fairy Tail?**

**A: Naruto pasti masuk Fairy Tail, secara dia juga sekarang udah jadi cucunya Makarov.**

**- 4 -**

**Q: Ada pairnya gak? Siapa?**

**A: Ada. Pasti dan Harus! Cuma ya itu… Chapter 1 saya iseng aja sih sebenarnya dibuat jadi Someone X Someone. Biar terkesan gimana gitu. Hoho… Sama pengen tahu juga teman-teman semua mengharapkan pairing siap. Hehehe… Siapa ya? Hm, biasa~ Naruto X Erza, Naruto X Someone. Ada kemungkinan harem. Hehe…**

**- 5 -**

**Q: Apa nanti ratednya jadi M?**

**A: Entahlah. Melihat situasi dan kondisi. Itu chapter 1 lagi iseng-iseng aja. Hehehe… Ehem, sebenarnya sih rencananya di chapter ini bakal ganti rated jadi M. Tapi gak jadi. Mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan bakal diganti. Tentunya bukan rated M berbau Lemon dan Lime. Hehehe... Udah aku putusin dengan berbagai macam pemikiran dari yang waras sampe ngaco. Jawabannya gak. Hehe…**

**- 6 -**

**Q: Apakah Naruto akan memiliki senjata legenda suatu saat nanti?**

**A: Sayangnya enggak. Naruto berfokus pada fisik, ibaratnya kalau di dunia shinobi tuh taijutsu lah. Lagian lebih kren tangan kosong dengan di bumbui magic-magicnya. Hehe…**

**- 7 -**

**Q: Apakah Naruto akan bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya?**

**A: Entahlah, antara iya dan tidak.**

**- 8 -**

**Q: Apa Laxus kecil sifatnya seperti itu? **

**A: Dari yang say lihat sih, iya. Saya pernah liat soalnya, tapi lupa lagi di episode berapa. Lagian udah gede and badan kayak gorila aja, sikap unyu-unyunya masih kelihatan kok. Kyaa! Coba deh liat sikap Laxus pas ketemu Lisana lagi. Unyu banget tuh. Hm, ini dari mata saya sih. Mungkin mata saya rada-rada konslet beserta otaknya. Hoho…**

**- 9 -**

**Q: Nama kekuatan Naruto apa?**

**A: Errr... Hmm... Nanti ketahuan deh. Tapi nanti, masih bingung juga asalnya dari mana. Intinya sih dia punya kekuatan Golden Fire Magic dan Darkness Magic.**

**- 10 -**

**Q: Kalau bisa Naruto punya anak buah di Konoha yang memberi kabar tentang perkembangan di Konoha...**

**A: Ide bagus. Makasih masukannya. Akan saya pertimbangkan. **

**- 11 -**

**Q: Naruto disini punya sihir kegelapan kan? Terus kenapa Naruto-nya bisa godlike? Bukannya ada efek sampingnya? Atau author punya alasan tersendiri? Apa alasannya tor?**

**A: Yup. Hm, saya bingung menjelaskannya. Bukan apa-apa, takut keceplosan ngasih tau klimaks ceritanya. Hehehe... Intinya sih efek samping itu pasti ada. Kayak natsu pas ngelawan Jelal, dia bisa ngeluarin api emas kan karena makan lacriman atau apalah itu namanya, saya lupa lagi dan malas ngecek. Ada efek samping kan? Nah, efek sampingnya gak beda jauh sama itu. Tapi bedanya media yang bikin ada efek samping. Naruto kan menompang 2 elemen yang 'wah' tuh, dan kalo dipikir-pikir bertolak belakang, jadi wajar aja kalau ada efek sampingnya. Hm, yang gak ngerti… ikuti saja ceritanya. Hehe… **

**- 12 -**

**Q: Dari cerita Chapter 1 diatas, aku asumsikan Naruto akan kembali menyapa Konoha ya? Setelah ia kuat. Jarang banget lho kalau itu terjadi di crossover Indo. **

**A: Hmm... Kita lihat nanti. Tapi sebenarnya kuat gak kuat gak jadi tolak ukur saya buat Naruto pergi atau menyapa Konoha. Selama Naruto pengen, dia bisa kapan pun menyapa Konoha. Hehe... Tapi saya sudah memikirkan setting alas an Naruto datang ke Konoha.**

**- 13 -**

**Q: Apakah Naruto akan sembuh ?**

**A: Seperti yang sudah di jelaskan di chapter 1. Asalakan Naruto bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, racunnya akan menghilang perlahan demi perlahan. Otomatis dia juga akan sembuh. Sedangkan manfaat kekuatannya disegel tuh hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit saja, tapi tidak menyembuhkan. Hm… Penyakitnya belibet ya? Banyak aturan. #PLAK**

**- 14 -**

**Q: Kalau bisa endingnya Naruto balik lagi ke Konoha, pas lagi perang dunia ninja ke 4. Biar entar Naruto yang ngalahin Madara sama Juubi.**

**A: Hmm... Lihat aja nanti ya. Hehe... Tapi makasih atas sarannya.**

**- 15 -**

**Q: Ne.. Author-san bisa gak pair nya Naruto x Erza x Mirajane? Dan Naruto nya jangan jadi Dark-Naru udah bosen lihat fic kayak gitu XD**

**A: Um? Saya usahakan. Terus ikuti aja ceritanya ya. Naruto disini jadi orang yang normal-normal aja kok, enggak dark gitu. Cuma gak kayak di canonnya, yang keterlaluan periang, dan autis. Ya... bayangin aja sikapnya Itachi yang cool tapi baik alias ramah. Naruto lebih ke sifat seperti itu. Tapi kalau sisi gelap, semua orang punya kok. Cuma ya itu, selama bisa dikendalikan pastinya tidak masalah bukan? Hoho…**

…

**Selanjutnya ekspresi saya saat membaca review-review dibawah ini:**

**R: Saya suka dengan cara penulisan'a... Diskripsi di perbanyak itu bisa menyingkat alur/jalan cerita, saya suka itu... Pertahankan...  
A: Saya baca review ini sampe senyam-senyum gaje plus pengen nangis. Terharu banget. T_T Arigatou ya~**

**R: Jalan ceritanya berkelas, dan penulisannya juga rapi...  
A: Huwaaa! Ini juga. Makasih banget! Terharu... T_T**

**R: Gak update kilat juga gak apa-apa asal teratur!  
A: Ano... arigatou sudah mengerti. Keteraturan nanti saya usahain ya. Hehehe ^^**

**R: "Lanjut kang"  
A: Review yang bikin saya cengo. Antara sedih dan pengen ketawa. Ano… Gomenasaiiii! (_) Saya bukan akang~, saya perempuan. Meskipun kadang-kadang berada dipertengahan antara perempuan dan laki-laki di saat tertentu. #PLAK #GakPenting**

…

**Oke, selesai! Hehe...**

**Oh iya, ada yang bilang kalau chapter 1 terlalu banyak penjelasan dari pada percakapan.**

**Jawabannya sih sebenernya lumayan bikin garuk-garuk kepala. Awalnya sih saya lagi bikin poin-poin kejadian doang. Eh, malah jadi keenakan ngasih deskripsi di poin-poin itu. Yaudah, sekaligus aja bikin ceritanya. Lebih banyak penjelasan dari pada percakapan itu sebenarnya sengaja, pertama memang karna ini chapter awal yang juga merupakan chapter perkenalan.**

**Kedua, karena pada dasarnya memang untuk yang satu ini bakalan lebih kerasa klimaksnya kalau lebih banyak deskripsi/penjelasan. Soalnya kalau di buat seimbang agak susah, dan kalau di perbanyak percakapan takut keadaan yang sedang diceritakan tuh gak tersampaikan sesuai keinginan saya. hehehe... Itu sih alasan saya.**

**Mohon maaf jika chapter ini ****tidak sesuai dengan harapan para pembaca. Tapi jika sesuai harapan para pembaca, saya ucapkan terimakasih.**** Jujur saja, saya tidak PeDe memposting cerita ini, terlebih lagi chapter ini. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau apapun itu. Untuk saat ini mungkin pertarungan atau semacamnya belum diceritakan lebih lanjut. Tapi kalau pertarungan pasti ada, cuma nanti di capter-chapter selanjutnya. **

**Arigatou yang sudah memuji karya saya dan sudah menyemangati saya. Jujur, saya jadi semangat bikin lanjutannya. Hehehe...**

**Meskipun banyak juga ujian dan penghalang bagi saya untuk melanjutkannya. Sibuk kuliah, tugas gaje yang bener-bener gaje, sakit, dan jadwal kuliah yang sesuatu (pulang jam 19.00). Sedih… ****T_T**

**Maka dengan itu, mohon maaf jika lama update. Alasan seperti yang tadi dikatakan. Selain itu di semester sekarang, kuliahan saya makin 'somplak' . Apalagi minggu-minggu ke 11 sampai 14 kuliah. Sibuk ngerjain project dan presentasi project. Yah, nasib… nasib… ****Update tercepat sekitar 1-3 mingguan****, ****paling lama 1 bulan-an lebih.**** Tergantung mood dan kesibukan saya. Hm, masalah jangka waktu. Kok kayak pengiriman barang import ya? Hahaha, yasudahlah.**

**Ehem, by the way. Ada yang bisa menyumbangkan beberapa jurus sihir untuk Naruto? Saya masih butuh masukan untuk masalah itu. Berhubung kesulitan saya mengerjakan fanfict seperti ini juga dari nama-nama jurusnya. Intinya elemen Naruto itu Golden Fire Magic dan Darkness Magic. Mohon cantumkan - ****Nama jurus sihir, elemen, dekripsikan jurusnya****. Via PM maupun Review gak jadi masalah. **

**Arigatou gonzaimasu atas masukannya dan bantuannya.**

**See you next di Chapter 3. \(^0^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Flame & Kritik saya terima dengan senang hati. ^^**

**_Blood D. Cherry, Guest, uzumakimahendra4, Neko Twins Kagamine, MF Dark Youko, .35912, narufanart232, Dragon warior, Dark, , yudhabooyz, reff, , niki, Me'o D Theguh, The Invicible Shinigami, Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa, anggraxl, Guest, Taufan no Taifuu, ketikasenja88, Taka no me, munawirucyiha, , sebuno16, Gembel Elit, .58, SlaZHer, Vin'DieseL No Giza, uzumakiseptian, DarkYami Kugamawa, Uzumaki 21, Akira No Sikhigawa, Akira no Rinnegan, may hime, dikdik717, sm16750, Jamal, issei-shan, TobiAkatsukiID, j, .39566, .Emperor97, Yasashi-kun, Feng jun'long, Jim, .catang, dedi, samsulae29, mitsuka sakurai, , , , nowel, EstrellaNamikaze, Guest, Uzumaki mutia, Sai Akuto, Guest, , Ren Kazehaya, Arif303y, Namikaze Andrie, uzumaki D, Guest, kalista, , ntoe uzumaki, Adel L kazt, Guest, , Guest, dianrusdianto39, ok brow, Guest_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:  
Untuk kenyamanan bersama, dimohon kepada para reader untuk membaca **_**Author's Note**_** yang berada di bagian bawah, setelah cerita selesai. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar untuk selanjutnya para reader tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, dan ini berlaku dari Chapter 2 hingga seterusnya. Terimakasih… (^0^)**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) and Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail)

Pairing : Naruto x Erza, Naruto x Harem (Mungkin~… Pairing tidak usah dipikirkan, ini hanya hiasan untuk saat ini. Dilaksanakan atau tidak, itu terserah nanti. ^^V)

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Hurt, Romance(?), Angst(?), Bloody(?), Hurt(?)

Rated : T+ untuk chapter ini

Warning : OOC, Semi-Canon, Typhoo, Bloody and Hurt (dikit)

Summary : Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena membuat keluarganya mederita karena kondisi tubuhnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari desanya. Selain itu Naruto juga memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan tidak memiliki aliran chakra di tubuhnya. Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya setelah ia pergi dari desa? Kenapa juga Naruto tidak memiliki aliran chakra dan memiliki tubuh yang lemah?

.

.

.

Keterangan (Berlaku hanya dalam mimpi)

… Percakapan : _"lalalalalalalala" _(Kutip 2, Italic)

… Efek : _'lalalalalalalala' _(Kutip 1, Italic)

… Naruto : **lalalalalalalala **(Bold)

Catatan: Bagi yang menggunakan mobile version, mohon maaf jika format 'italic' ada yang tidak terbaca. Saya juga baru ngeh setelah tadi di cek via HP. Jadi... yang ingin melihat fict dengan format yang sebenarnya bisa buka di PC atau buka ffn-nya versi web jangan mobile. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya. ^^

.

.

.

_"KAASAN! TOUSAN! Hiks… Hiks…."_

**Eh? Dimana ini? Mimpi kah? Lalu, siapa anak kecil itu? Kenapa ia menangis sambil berlari-lari seperti itu?**

_"HEI BOCAH! JANGAN KABUR KAU! AKAN KU SIKSA KAU SAMPAI MATI! GYAHAHAHA!"_

**Eh? Apa? Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka ingin membunuh anak itu?**

_"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak mau. Aku takut… Hiks… Hiks…"_

**Hei! Awas didepan mu!**

_"Huwaa!"_

_'Bruk'_

_"Hahaha, sudah ku bilang bukan? Jangan kabur, bocah! Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan menyiksa mu saja. Hahahaha!"_

**A-apa? Kalian mau menyiksa anak kecil? Manusia macam apa kalian!? Dik, cepat bangun! Kalau tidak, kau akan dibunuhnya!**

_"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kalian jahat! AKU BENCI ORANG SEPERTI KALIAN!"_

_'slash'_

_"Arghhh!"_

**Ti-tidak mungkin. Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan anak kecil itu!? Apa kalian benar-benar berniat menyiksannya!?**

_"Hahahaha! Itulah akibatnya jika kau macam-macam dengan kami, BOCAH. Oh ya, aku peringatkan. Jagalah omongan mu itu, gyahahahaha!"_

_"I-ittaii… Kaasan… Tousan… Aku takut… hiks… hiks…"_

**Dik, bertahanlah. Aku akan mencari bantuan! Tunggu, tapi bagaimana caranya? Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat ku. Bagaimana ini!?**

_"Kau bilang sakit!? Hahaha, lelucon belaka! Ayolah, itu hanyalah goresan kecil. Masa segitu saja sakit? Hahaha!"_

**Hei! Tentu saja sakit, kalian melukainya!**

_"Kalian jahat! Hiks… hiks… BUSUK!"_

_"Apa kau bilang!? Ucapkan sekali lagi, BOCAH!"_

**Tunggu… Jangan, jangan ulangi kata-kata mu itu. Kau akan dalam bahaya, dik.**

_"K-ku bilang… KALIAN BUSUK!"_

_'jleb'_

_"Arghhhh!"_

**Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Menusuk seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdaya? Yang benar saja! Apa kalian gila!?**

_"Hahaha! Rasakan itu, BOCAHH!"_

_"Ugh… Kaasan, Tousan… Ittai… Takut, aku takut… Hiks… Hiks…"_

**Hei dik, kau tidak apa-apa?**

_"Da-darah?"_

**Hei!?**

_"Kaasan, Tousan… Ada darah… Aku takut… Sakit… Kaasan, Tousan… Tolong aku…"_

"…"

**Eh? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba terdiam?**

"_Hahaha, rasakan itu! Gyahahhaha!"_

"…"

**Tunggu, ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia tidak bergerak. Apa dia sudah mati?**

"_Eh, Aniki. Anak itu tidak bergerak. Apa mungkin dia mati?"_

"_Ha? Yang benar saja. Mustahil dia mati. Sekalinya parah juga, dia hanya akan pingsan."_

"_Hm… Akan ku cek,"_

**Semoga dia belum mati…**

"_Terserah kau…"_

"_Eh? Arghh!"_

**Eh? Eh? Tunggu, apa yang terjadi!?**

"_Hm, ada apa? Eh? Anzen! Ada apa dengan mu!?"_

"_A-aku dicekik! Ugh!"_

'_pletak'_

**Eh? Eh? Kabut hitam itu mencekikinya? Yang benar saja!**

"_A-aniki! Lihat! Lehernya patah!"_

"_Mana mungkin!?"_

"_Ittai… Ittai…"_

**Eh? Kau masih hidup, dik? Syukurlah…**

"_Huwaaa, apa ini!? Aniki, tolong! Tolong! Huwaaa!"_

'_crack-crack-cressss'_

**Eh? Eh? Apalagi itu. Kenapa kabut itu keluar banyak darah? Darah siapa itu?**

"_A-apa!? HEI BOCAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"_

"_Nee, Ojisan. Perutku sakit dan berdarah… Tolong aku…"_

"_Jangan… jangan mendekat kau, MONSTER!"_

**Mo-monster? Kalian yang monster, bukan anak itu! Tunggu, tapi ada apa dengan anak itu?**

"_Monster? Aku bukan monster, Ojisan."_

"_Kabut apa ini!? Huwaa, TIDAKKKKK!"_

'_cresssss'_

**Hoekkss! Ugh! Terlalu banyak darah. Menjijikan.**

**Kabut itu lagi-lagi hanya mengeluarkan darah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kabut itu… kalau tidak salah tadi menyelimuti pria itu, dan meremasnya? Ti-tidak mungkin!**

"_Nee, Ojisan. Kenapa menusuk ku? Kenapa menggores pipi ku? Kenapa mengejar ku? Apa salah ku, Ojisan?"_

**Eh? Eh? Anak itu benar-benar bersikap aneh.**

"_Mundur, mundur! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan mu, MONSTER!"_

"_Kenapa Ojisan tachi memanggil ku monster? Kenapa?"_

'_srettt'_

"_HUWAAAA! BOCAH MONSTER SIALAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! TANGAN KU… TANGAN KU…"_

**Eh!? Tangan kanannya putus? Bagaimana bisa?**

"_Nee, Ojisan. Aku bukan monster…"_

**Hei dik, sudahlah… **

'_sretttt-sretttt'_

"_ARGGHHHH! HEH, BOCAH MONSTER! APA KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUH KU!?"_

**A-apa? Hei dik, apa kau gila!? Kau memutuskan tangan kiri dan kedua kakinya? Kau sudah berlebihan dik! Cukup! Hentikan!**

"_Ojiisan… Aku bukan monster…"_

**Hei! Ku bilang, HENTIKANN!**

"_A-APA!? TIDAKKKKKK!"_

'_srett'_

'_duk'_

**Ugh! Ke-kepalanya… kepalanya putus. Siapa anak itu sebenarnya? Kekuatan apa itu? Ada apa dengannya?**

**Tu-tunggu… Dia melihat ke arah ku dan berjalan menuju sini. Apa dia akan membunuh ku? Tidak… tidak… Apa salah ku? Kenapa kau ingin membunuh ku?**

**Berhenti disitu… kubilang berhenti!**

**TIDAKKKKKK!**

.

.

.

The Power of Golden Darkness

Chapter 3

By : Tsukiakari Zero-Five

.

.

.

"Huwaaa! hah... hah... hah… Mi-mimpi apa itu tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bermimpi seperti itu? Siapa anak itu? Terlebih lagi, kekuatan apa itu!? Benar-benar menakutkan dan tidak masuk akal…"

Naruto kembali terbangun dengan mimpi buruk yang menurutnya sangatlah aneh, menyeramkan, dan terlalu sadis. Mau bagaimana pun dalam mimpi itu ia melihat begitu banyak darah yang mengalir, dan juga penyiksaan yang berakhir dengan kematian.

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Meskipun itu hanyalah mimpi, tapi Naruto merasakan ketakutan dan kengerian yang nyata. Mimpi itu… seperti bukan mimpi pada umumnya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar ada di tempat itu, menyaksikannya dari awal hingga akhir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mimpi itu datang? Apakah akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya? Pertanda buruk kah? Atau… apa?

Entahlah. Saat ini Naruto benar-benar shock dengan mimpi yang dialaminya itu. Ia ingin melupakannya. Benar-benar ingin melupakannya. Takut… Takut… Jika diingat-ingat lagi, mimpi itu benar-benar membuatnya takut. Apalagi jika ia mengingat tatapan anak itu. Benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

'Tidak… Tidak… Mimpi, itu hanyalah mimpi. Kau harus melupakannya, Naruto. Demi kebaikan batin(?) mu…"

Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tenang… dan tenang. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Ia melakukannya lagi hingga pikirannya merasa tenang.

Tidak memakan banyak waktu, akhirnya Naruto kembali tenang. Ia usap keringat yang berada didahinya, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya dari peluh akibat mimpi buruknya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mendinginkan kepala dibawah butiran air shower, akhirnya Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berada. Ia berjalan menuju cermin dan menatapnya. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering sekali memandang dirinya dicermin. Entah apa alasannya, yang jelas itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Naruto memandang dengan lekat pantulannya di cermin. Seketika wajahnya terlihat menegang dan membulatkan matanya. Lama, cukup lama. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia membilas wajahnya dengan air kran. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak… Tidak… Lupakan. Kau harus melupakannya, Naruto! Itu hanya mimpi, tidak lebih!"

Merasa sudah kembali tenang, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya. Hari ini adalah hari yang penting bagi dirinya. Hari dimana akhirnya ia bisa mengenal dunia luar setelah sekian lama berada di rumah kakeknya ini.

Setelah penyegelan itu, Naruto dipaksa harus beristirahat total selama 2 hari. 2 hari memanglah tidak lama, tapi beda ceritanya jika 5 hari lagi kau harus meninggalkan semua ini untuk sementara. Bukankah begitu?

Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya itu untuk mengenal dunia luar, dan melihat seperti apa guild yang bernama 'Fairy Tail' itu. Apakah nanti dia akan memiliki banyak teman? Atau mungkin keluarga baru? Hmm… Sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

Setelah selesai bersiap, akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Laxus dan Makarov belum bangun, maka dengan itu ini kesempatan bagus untuk membuat kejutan.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, disebuah mansion yang author rahasiakan keberadaannya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mulai mengingatnya, Tuan…" ucap seseorang yang terlihat seperti pelayan.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Tuan' pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, Tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Untuk sementara waktu, biarkan saja dulu."

"Baiklah, saya mohon undur diri."

Setelah sang pelayan keluar, orang yang dipanggil 'Tuan' itu membuka pintu menuju balkon yang ada didepannya, lalu berjalan menuju balkon.

'Selamat datang di dunia sihir, Namikaze Naruto…' ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa! Nii-chan, apa kau yang membuat semua ini?" Tanya Laxus dengan mata yang berbinar-binar saat melihat masakan yang Naruto buat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Laxus yang kagum dengan masakannya.

"Naruto, aku tidak bermimpi kan? Ini benar-benar makanan kan?" Kali ini Makarov lah yang bertanya. Dia tidak percaya, cucunya bisa memasak makanan seperti ini.

"Hahahaha… Tentu saja tidak, Jii-chan. Ini kenyataan, dan lagi ini benar-benar makanan. Coba Jii-chan dan Laxus cicipi," tawar Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"ITTADAKIMASU!"

Laxus dan Makarov dengan gerakan slow-motion mengambil makanan yang dekat dengan mereka, lalu memasukan makanan itu ke mulutnya. 'Hap' makanan pun dimasukan. Diam… Diam… Laxus dan Makarov saling menatap satu sama lain, "OISHI!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Naruto yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Bukannya apa-apa, ekspresi mereka itu loh. Seperti yang baru kali ini memakan makanan seperti itu.

"Horaaa Naruto! Bagaimana kau bisa memasak makanan seenak ini? Kapan kau belajar?" Tanya Makarov berturut-turut dengan mata yang berbinar dan menahan tangis karna makanan yang dibuat Naruto. Lebay? Ya, sangat lebay. Tapi itulah ekspresi yang sedang Makarov perlihatkan.

"Ara? Haha… Aku hanya belajar dari buku-buku yang aku baca, Jii-chan. Dulu aku kadang-kadang membantu ibuku di dapur. Tapi kalau memasak seperti ini, baru kali ini sih." Jawabnya sambil memasang pose berpikir. Makarov sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto. Jawaban yang menurutnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Nii-chan! Osihi~…" Ucap Laxus yang melanjutkan makannya dan tentu saja ia tidak peduli dengan percapakan sang kakak dan kakek yang menurutnya tidak lah penting. Sekarang yang penting adalah mengisi perutnya yang kosong dengan makanan enak yang ada didepannya.

Melihat Laxus yang terlihat semangat memakan makanan itu, membuat Makarov dan Naruto tertawa lepas. "Terimakasih Naruto, kau membuat keceriaan Laxus kembali…" gumam Makarov, lalu ia melanjutkan acara makannya. Naruto terkejut mendengar gumamam itu, ia tersenyum lalu membalasnya "Aku pun berterimakasih, karena kalian telah menerima ku apa adanya." Laxus yang kebetulan mendengarnya ikut tersenyum bersama Makarov.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan pun habis. Makarov dan Laxus terlihat sangat puas dan kekenyangan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat masakannya dihabiskan tanpa sisa oleh keluarga barunya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membereskan piring-piring itu dan mencucinya.

"Nee Naruto, meskipun aku tahu kalau kau itu jenius. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kejeniusan mu itu menular pada keterampilan mu. Aku benar-benar bangga padamu, hahahaha…" ujar Makarov yang sedang menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terlihat buncit karena makanan yang telah dihabiskannya.

"Iya Nii-chan, kau hebat!" Laxus mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju dengan perkataan kakeknya.

"Haha… Kalian berlebihan. Kebetulan saja aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi selama itu membuat kalian senang, aku terima pujian kalian." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi. Bagaimana dengan kondisi piring-piring yang kotor? Tentu saja sudah ia selesaikan dengan tingkat kekinclongan yang maksimal. Oke, itu lebay. Next.

"Jadi, bagaimana agenda kita hari ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Laxus dan Makarov, sedangkan yang ditanya malah saling bertatapan. Makarov lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Anoo Naruto… Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menemani mu berkeliling. Aku harus menemui pertemuan. Mungkin akan pulang sore, tidak masalah kan?"

Naruto menatap Makarov sedih, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Yasudah, mau bagaimana lagi kan? Hehe…"

"Gak apa-apa nih?" Tanya Makarov meyakinkan. Jujur saja, ia tidak tega melihat Naruto seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Iya, gak apa-apa kok. Kan masih ada Laxus, hehe…"

"Iya Jii-chan, masih ada aku. Tanpa ada Jii-chan juga, kami masih bisa bersenang-senang. Benarkan, Nii-chan?" Laxus melirik ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum, dan dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh Naruto. Makarov tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka pergi untuk menjalankan aktifitas masing-masing. Makarov yang pergi ke pertemuan, dan Naruto bersama Laxus pergi untuk bekeliling kota.

Saat bekeliling, Naruto dibuat terkejut dengan semua hal yang ada di kota itu. Makanan, benda-benda sihir, peralat tempur, buku-buku, baju-baju, semuanya… Naruto kagum dengan semuanya yang ia lihat dan rasakan, terlebih lagi keramahan yang diberikan penduduk kota ini. Jika Naruto harus jujur, baru kali ini ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Dulu, untuk berjalan-jalan yang jaraknya tidak seberapa saja harus ditemani oleh Anbu. Benar-benar tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi sekarang tentunya ia tidak merasakannya lagi. Ia merasa beruntung pergi dari desanya, karena ia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menerima dia apa adanya dan juga kembali menjalani hidup seperti orang pada umumnya. Bebas.

Banyak kenangan dan pengalaman yang Naruto rasakan hari ini, dan semua itu menurutnya sangatlah berharga. Sangat-sangat berharga.

"Arigatou, Laxus…" gumam Naruto pelan, namun beruntung Laxus mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama, Nii-chan!" balasnya sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke guild? Sepertinya semua orang sudah pulang dari misi."

Senang, itu yang kini Naruto rasakan. Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu, akhirnya kesempatan ini muncul juga.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Ajak Naruto dengan nada senang dan semangat.

"Hahaha… Nii-chan, kau semangat sekali. Hahaha…" Laxus tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya sangatlah lucu dan juga konyol.

Saat diperjalan menuju guild, banyak sekali ibu-ibu dan juga gadis-gadis yang memperhatikan mereka. Meskipun pada dasarnya, semua orang lah yang memperhatikan mereka, namun yang dominan tentu para kaum hawa. Yang mereka perhatikan lebih tepatnya adalah Naruto. Orang asing yang juga penduduk baru di kota mereka. Di mata mereka, sosok Naruto terlihat sangat mempesona dan menarik. Laxus yang menyadari dari sebelumnya tatapan-tatapan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia mengerti, mengapa para penduduk bersikap seperti itu. Harus dia akui juga, pesona sang kakak memang sangat kuat. Terlebih lagi dengan tampangnya yang sangat memadai, tampan dan terlihat pintar. Meskipun sebenarnya memang pintar, ralat… jenius.

Naruto yang ternyata baru menyadari tatapan dari para penduduk akhirnya merasa sedikit risih dan aneh. Lalu ia menepuk pundak Laxus, "Mereka kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Kenapa tatapan mereka seperti itu? Apa aku dibenci oleh mereka?" Tanya Naruto berturut-turut.

"…" Laxus terdiam tanpa kata. Dia bingung, kakaknya ini memang tidak peka atau bodoh? Jelas-jelas beberapa gadis disana melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona. Oke, Laxus tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Meskipun dia masih berumur 12 tahun, dia setidaknya mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Meskipun tidak menguasainya(?). Kakaknya ini jenius, tapi dia tidak peka? Laxus menghela nafasnya. Ia terkadang bertanya entah pada siapa, apakah semua orang jenius itu memang tidak peka? Oke, abaikan. Author juga sering berpikir seperti ini.

"Laxus?" panggil Naruto menyadarkan Laxus yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Hm?"

"Hah, lupakan…" Naruto pasrah dengan semuanya. Laxus tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, yang ada dia malah diam sambil memasang ekspresi yang menurut Naruto sulit diartikan.

Tak terasa akhirnya Laxus dan Naruto sampai juga di depan pintu masuk guild Fairy Tail. Kesan pertama Naruto saat melihat bangunan itu adalah… "Wah!" Dapat dipastikan, Naruto sangat senang melihatnya. Ekspresi Naruto memang terkesan sangat berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya yang akan terjadi jika kita ingat-ingat keadaannya di masa lalu.

"La-Laxus, ini guild Fairy Tail?" Tanya Naruto memastikan dengan tatapan berbinar.

Laxus tersenyum, baru kali ini ada yang melihat tempat ini dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Banyak yang senang berada dan bisa menjadi anggota Fairy Tail, namun ekspresi seperti Naruto saat ini tidak pernah ia temui selama ia berada di sini.

"Ya, Nii-chan. Selamat datang di FAIRY TAIL!" teriak Laxus diakhir kata dengan nada senang.

"Sugoi!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Laxus kepada Naruto, dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Saat Laxus membuka pintu itu, semua tatapn orang yang berada di dalam guild tertuju pada terbukanya pintu itu. Naruto tersentak kaget dengan suasana di dalam guild. Begitu rama dengan orang, dan bermacam-macam karakter disana bisa ia lihat. 'Unik' itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Yo Laxus, kemana saja kau!?" teriak seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Yo Laxus!"

"Selamat sore, Laxus!"

Dan masih banyak sapaan yang mereka lontarkan pada Laxus, sedangkan Laxus? Membalasnya dengan cuek. Karena pada dasarnya, Laxus memang selalu bersikap cuek terhadap mereka. Menurutnya mereka itu selalu berisik tidak pada tempatnya. Meskipun cuek, setidaknya Laxus selalu membalas sapaan mereka dengan mengangkatkan tangannya ke atas.

"Mereka unik ya?" bisik Naruto sambil sedikit tertawa. Laxus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Abaikan saja, Nii-chan. Mereka memang rada-rada. Ayo ikuti aku."

Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan pria tadi, Laxus dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat duduk yang berada di depan bar. Pria yang tadi bertanya sedikit merasa kesal, lalu menghadang Laxus.

"Horaaa! Setidaknya kau jawab pertanyaan ku, Laxus!" teriak pria itu.

"Kau berisik, Macao. Tidak lihat apa ada tamu?" jawab Laxus ketus pada pria yang didepannya. Mendengar jawaban Laxus yang menurut Naruto 'sedikit tidak sopan', Naruto pun menyenggol Laxus. "Hey, bicaralah sopan pada orang yang lebih tua." Bisiknya pelan.

Laxus menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal-lagi-. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja, ini sudah kebiasaan dia dan orang-orang disini bersikap seperti ini. Karena bingung harus menjawab apa, akhirnya ia mengabaikan ucapan Naruto.

"Hoo… Benar juga. Aku baru sadar. Jadi, siapa dia?" Tanya Macao yang ternyata baru sadar ada seseorang yang mengikuti Laxus dan dengan bodohnya menunjuk Naruto dengan seenaknya. Kesal dengan tingkah Macao, Laxus menangkis dengan kasar tangan Macao yang menunjuk kakaknya itu.

"Horaa! Kenapa kau!?" teriak Macao tidak terima.

Cari aman, itulah yang ada dipikiran Laxus saat ini setelah melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat tidak suka dengan sikap Laxus.

"Tangan mu bau. Kau belum cebok ya?" Tanya Laxus sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Hufffttt…. Huwahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahah!" Oke, semua orang yang ada di guild tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya candaan yang diberikan oleh Laxus. Merasa puas dengan hasilnya, Laxus mengajak Naruto untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Macao? Wajahnya merah padam, kesal.

"LAXUS! AWAS KAUU!" teriaknya sambil melempar botol kearahnya, yang ternyata malah mengenai temannya.

"Macao, kau!"

Setelah itu, mungkin para pembaca yang mengikuti cerita Fairy Tail tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jadi tidak usah saya jelaskan saja ya. ^^V

Naruto dan Laxus yang sudah berada di depan bar, akhirnya duduk dan mencoba menikmati pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Laxus tertawa melihat pertengkaran yang ada didepannya, dan terlihat sedang menikmatinya. Sedangkan Naruto menatap pertengakaran itu dengan tatapan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Laxus, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka seprti itu?" Tanya Naruto pada Laxus. Laxus melirik Naruto sebentar, lalu kembali menatap pertunjukan didepannya. "Tenang saja, hal semacam ini sudah biasa kok. Hehehe…"

"Argghh! Semua ini gara-gara Laxus. Horraaa Laxuss! Kesini kau, ayo kita bertarung!" teriak Macao dengan nada kesal sambil mengeluarkan sihirnya. Naruto melihat Laxus dengan perasaan was-was, sedangkan Laxus malah memasang senyum meremehkan andalannya.

"Tidak masalah," Laxus bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengeluarkan listrik dari tubuhnya. Melihat Laxus menggunakan sihirnya, membuat yang lainnya pun ingin menggunakannya.

Naruto diam membeku, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ikut serta? Membantu? Menahan? Atau apa? Dia saja belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Entah kenapa dia saat ini berharap Makarov alias kakeknya tiba-tiba datang dan menghentikan keributan ini.

Sesaat sebelum Macao akan melancarkan sihirnya, pintu guild terbuka.

'Kriettt'

"HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu. Semuanya terdiam melihat sosok itu.

"Ma-Master…"

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia terdiam, shock. Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya ia melihat makhluk yang sebesar itu setelah Kyuubi no Kitsune. Makhluk atau orang yang ada di depannya itu sangatlah besar. Tingginya saja sampai ke langit-langit bangungan guild ini. Tubuhnya hitam semua, dan terlihat menyeramkan. Naruto berpikir, apa mungkin ada orang atau makhluk seperti itu? Tapi tunggu, tadi ia mendengar seseorang memanggil sosok itu dengan 'Master'. Master? Kakeknya kah? Atau ada Master lain selain kakeknya?

"HAH, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SEBENARNYA. APA KALIAN TIDAK MALU DENGAN TAMU KITA YANG SATU ITU?" ucap sosok itu sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Macao yang mulai, Jii-chan." Laxus membuka suaranya, dan sontak membuat Macao berkeringat dingin.

"Horaaa, Laxus. Bisakah kau diam?" Bisik Macao pada Laxus, sedangkan yang dibisikan memasang tampang cuek.

'Tunggu, Laxus tadi memanggilnya apa? Jii-chan? Apa benar dia Jii-chan?' Tanya Naruto di dalam hati.

"HA? YASUDAH. LUPAKAN SAJA." Sosok itu tiba-tiba mengecil, dan terlihat lah sosok Makarov yang pendek, unyu-unyu dengan topi sirkusnya, namun keriput dimana-mana. #PLAK

"Selamat sore semuannya~!" sapa Makarov dengan nada riang gembira(?).

"Sore, Master!" jawab semuanya.

"Jii-… Jii-chan?" panggil Naruto was-was. Makarov yang merasa dipanggil, melirik ke arah sumber suara. "Na~ni~?"

"Jadi, tadi itu beneran Jii-chan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Laxus menepuk pundak Makarov, "Tuh kan, Jii-chan. Nii-chan pasti gak percaya kalau tadi itu Jii-chan…"

Makarov memasang wajah sedih, namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Jii-chan hebatkan!?"

"Iya hebat, tapi pas sudah berubah ke bentuk semula malah jadi aneh. Terus, kenapa Jii-chan harus pake topi sirkus segala sih?" Naruto bingung dengan kakenya yang satu ini. Awalnya kren, akhirnya aneh. Selain itu, seingatnya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, kakeknya tidak memakai topi itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang pakai topi sirkus yang aneh itu!? Oke, abaikan.

'Jleb' Sakittt! Makarov memasang tampang sedih, "Kau jahat, Naruto. Hiks… Hiks…"

Naruto yang entah kenapa merasa kebal dengan tingkah kakeknya itu malah mengabaikan Makarov dan berjalan menuju Laxus.

"Laxus, sihir mu kren. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya," ucap Naruto pada Laxus.

"Eh? Memang aku belum pernah memperlihatkannya ya?"

Naruto terdiam, lalu menjitak Laxus. "Tentu saja belum. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat sihir mu itu. Jangan bilang, kau lupa ingin memperlihatkannya padaku?"

Laxus tersenyum, "Hehehe… Gomenasai."

Pemandangan yang jarang, itulah yang sekarang ada dibenak semua anggota Fairy Tail. Sang Master yang pundung dipojokan hanya karena omongan seorang anak berumur 12 tahun. Lalu Laxus yang terkenal cuek dan jarang tersenyum pada orang lain, namun sekarang terlihat sangat senang.

'Aneh, ajaib, hebat!' batin mereka semua minus Naruto, Laxus, dan juga Makarov.

"Jadi Master, siapa Nii-san itu?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut putih pendek pada Makarov.

"Oh, Lisanna ternyata. Kemana saja kau? Aku tadi tidak melihat mu," Tanya Makarov balik, padahal sebelumnya ia belum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Aku, Cana, Elfman Nii-chan dan Mira Nee-chan tadi ngumpet. Males ah berurusan sama orang seperti dia," tunjuk Lisanna dengan polosnya pada Macao. Entah kenapa pada kasus ini, Macao terlihat yang paling bersalah dalam keributan ini. Tapi yasudah lah. Mungkin sudah nasib dia. Poor Macao.

"Hmm, baguslah. Kalau begitu. Semuanyaa! Minta perhatiannya!" Teriak Makarov dan suasana yang tadinya bising, sekarang menjadi tenang tanpa ada suara. Naruto yang mengerti dengan aba-aba tangan Makarov yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat, langsung berjalan menuju arahnya dan beridiri disampingnya.

"Ehem, hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru. Ayo Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hm… Selamat sore, minna. Perkenalkan, nama ku Naruto Dreyar. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…"

"Oh iya, Naruto juga adalah cucu ku. Hohoho…" tambah Makarov setelah Naruto selesai memperkenalkan diri.

"…"

No responding… Hening… Hening… Hening…

'Krik Krik Krik'

"USOOOO!" teriak semua orang yang ada di guild, minus Laxus, Makaro dan juga Naruto.

"MUSTAHIL! Kau tidak bercanda kan Master kalau anak itu cucu mu!? Dari tampangnya saja sudah jelas tidak mirip dengan mu!" Tanya Macao-lagi- dengan nada tidak percaya dan mengharapkan penjelasan sejelas-jelasnnya.

"Tentu saja dia cucu ku. Lebih tepatnya cucu angkat ku. Hahaha…" Jawab Makarov sembari tertawa.

"Huwaaa! Nii-chan, Nii-chan… Nii-chan tampan ya. Hehehe. Tapi kebetulan sekali ya, warna rambut kalian sama. Jadi terlihat benar-benar seperti keluarga, meskipun wajah tetap terlihat berbeda." Lisanna yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto akhirnya membuka suaranya meskipun apa yang dibicarakannya benar-benar jujur dengan tingkat kepolosan maksimal.

"E-eh?" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Lisanna malah bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Iya, kau benar Lisanna. Kalau dilihat-lihat, orang ini tampan juga." Ucap gadis berambut putih yang mirip dengan anak yang bernama Lisanna. Namun yang membedakan adalah umur, tinggi, dan juga rambutnya yang panjang di ikat seperti ekor kuda.

"A-aku setuju…" Kali ini gadis berambut coklat yang seumuran Lisanna yang berbicara. Gadis ini terlihat sangat pemalu dimata Naruto.

"La-… laki-laki sejati…" Sudah tau kan siapa yang bilang? Intinya anak cowok berambut putih juga.

"Nii-chan, kau laku juga." Ucap Laxus ngasal. Naruto bingung, benar-benar bingung harus menjawa. Akhirnya dia hanya membalas obrolan mereka dengan "Ha-hahaha…"

"Kalau boleh aku tau, nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Ke empat anak-anak tadi tiba-tiba matanya langsung bebinar dan berkaca-kaca.

'Apa mereka juga terkena pesona Nii-chan?' batin Laxus heran dengan orang-orang yang melihat Naruto tersenyum.

Perkenalan dimulai dari anak perempuan berambut coklat, "Cana… Cana Alberona. Sa-Salam kenal," ucapnya malu-malu. Tapi kesan imutnya dan manisnya tetap terlihat, membuat Naruto gemas melihatnya.

Selanjutnya, gadis berambut putih yang rambutnya di ikat seperti ekor kuda. "Hallo, aku Mirajane Strauss. Salam kenal. Oh iya, ku harap suatu saat kita bisa bertarung menentukan yang terkuat. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, sepertinya kau kuat. Hahahaha!" Mirajane, atau kita panggil saja Mira memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat '45 dan tidak lupa dengan kalimat penutup tantangan. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa maklum melihat gadis didepannya ini yang menurutnya terlihat sangat galak, unik, periang, namun juga terlihat baik.

'Mengendalikan sihir ku saja aku belum bisa, bagaimana cara melawannya?' batin Naruto masih dengan wajah yang menampilkan senyum.

"A-aku Elfman Strauss. Yo-yoroshiku…" Jika Naruto harus jujur, perawakannya tidak cocok dengan sikapnya yang malu-malu seperti itu. Terlalu bertolak belakang. Meskipun begitu, ia terlihat baik di mata Naruto.

"Hai, Nii-chan. Aku Lisanna Strauss, adiknya Elfman Nii-chan dan Mira Nee-chan. Yoroshiku~…" ucapnya dengan nada riang gembira, benar-benar tipikal gadis seumurannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari Strauss bersaudara ini. Sepertinya hanya Lisanna yang terlihat normal dan tidak aneh di mata Naruto. 'Hahahaha… Benar-benar unik,' batinnya.

Perkenalan terus berlanjut hingga beberapa saat. Naruto yang merasa senang karena telah mendapatkan teman sekaligus keluarga baru, kini selalu memasang senyumnya. Ia senang, benar-benar merasa senang. Laxus yang melihatnya pun ikut merasa senang.

'Syukurlah kalau akhirnya seperti ini,' batin Laxus senang.

"Jadi Master, dia lah yang membuat hari-hari mu menyenangkan?" Tanya Wakaba. (Author tidak bisa menjelaskan ciri-cirinya, berhubung lupa lagi ciri-cirinya seperti apa. Males buka animenya, sedangkan internetnya lagi mati. ^^V)

"Haha, begitulah." Jawab Makarov seadanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya saat melihat Naruto kewalahan menghadapi orang-orang yang secara 'ajaib' malah membuat fans clubnya Naruto. Semenarik itukah Naruto dimata mereka? Oke, saya kembali katakan. Abaikan~…

Singkat cerita, perkenalan sudah berakhir dan sekarang adalah saatnya Naruto memasang tato Fairy Tail di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Jadi Naruto, kamu mau memasangnya di sebelah mana?" Tanya Makarov sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm… Sepertinya di sini saja," tunjuknya pada lengan sebelah kiri bagian atas. (Itu, yang deket pundak itu loh… :3)

"Warna?" Tanya Makarov lagi.

"Eh? Ada warnanya juga? Hm… Hitam… mungkin?" jawab Naruto kurang yakin. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Laxus.

Laxus yang merasa diminta Naruto untuk memberikan saran, akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Warna identik dengan elemen biasanya, Nii-chan."

"Hm, yang jadi masalah. Aku kan punya 2 elemen utama, Laxus." Naruto mulai bingung dengan keputusannya. (Dia galau~…)

Laxus dan Makarov saling bertatapan, lalu menghela nafas. 'Benar juga,' batin mereka berdua.

Lama memikirkan warna apa yang cocok, Naruto akhirnya menyerah. "Aku menyerah, mungkin hitam lebih cocok. Hitam kan warna yang bagus jika dipasangkan dengan warna apa pun. Jadi sudah ku putuskan, aku akan menggunakan warna hitam."

"Haha, ada-ada saja alasan mu. Yasudah, hitam ya." Makarov memasangkan alat pembuat tato itu di tempat yang Naruto inginkan. Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, tato pun berhasil dibuat.

"Huwa, krenn!" ucap Naruto bangga.

"Selamat, Nii-chan." Laxus menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Laxus."

"Selamat, Naruto!" ucap semua anggota guild.

"Arigatou, Minna~"

"Kau tidak mengatakannya pada ku, Naruto?" Makarov kembali pundung.

"Haha… Arigatou, Jii-chan." Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Makarov. "Arigatou juga telah menjadikan ku cucu mu," lanjutnya.

Makarov terharu, lalu dengan OOC nya ia menangis kencanga.

"HUWEEE! NARUTO~~!"

#abaikan

…

Singkat cerita, Naruto sudah memiliki tato Fairy Tail di lengan kirinya dan hari demi hari hubungan Naruto dengan anggota guild semakin dekat. Begitu pula dengan Makarov dan Laxus. Meskipun hanya dalam kurun waktu 5 hari, entah kenapa Naruto merasa bahwa ia sudah bersama mereka berbulan-bulan atau mungkin bertahun-tahun lamanya. Namun pada akhirnya, Naruto kini harus rela meninggalkan mereka semua (minus Makarov dan Laxus) untuk sementara waktu.

Semua ini ia lakukan demi menguasai sihirnya. Maka dengan itu, hari ini Naruto harus pergi dari kota Magnolia untuk berlatih. Sesuai perjanjian Makarov, Naruto akan berlatih disebuah tempat yang bernama 'Green Leaf'.

Kepergian Naruto tentunya membuat para anggota Fairy Tail sedih, namun mau tidak mau mereka harus menyembunyikan rasa itu. Agar Naruto tidak ikut terbebani nantinya.

Untuk urusan guild, Makarov menyerahkan tanggung jawab sementara pada Porlyusica dan juga Macao. Jika darurat, Makarov akan memaksakan diri untuk pulang dan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Mau bagaimana pun juga, meskipun ada Laxus, ia tetap harus mengawasi perkembangan Naruto yang masih dikategorikan pemula amatir.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan sangatlah cepat, dan kini Naruto, Laxus dan juga Makarov sudah berada di tempat yang bernama 'Green Leaf'. Jika dilihat-lihat, tempat ini sangatlah cocok untuk menenangkan diri dan juga untuk berlatih. Pepohonan yang rindang, air terjun yang terlihat menyegarkan, ada juga sungai dan danau, dan banyak lagi yang membuat tempat ini sangat cocok untuk jadi tempat menenangkan diri dan juga berlatih.

Berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar dan sudah tidak terurus, namun masih menandakan bahwa bangungan itu masih bisa dipakai.

"Baiklah, inilah tempat tinggal kita sekarang. Rumah ini milik ku. Dulu aku tinggal disini saat masih berlatih menggunakan sihir, atau kalau sedang ingin menenangkan diri." Ucap Makarov.

Naruto dan Laxus terpana dengan pemandangan yang disekelilingnya. Rumah ini menghadap sebuah danau yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, dan pemandangannya sangatlah indah. Entah kenapa, mereka berdua sangat yakin. Mereka akan betah ditempat ini.

"Kalian pasti lelah. Istirahat lah, besok kita akan memulai latihan kita."

"Ha'i!" Jawab Naruto dan Laxus serentak.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya Naruto dan Laxus bisa beristirahat dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka di esok hari. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan menurut Naruto. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Naruto tidak pernah berjalan sejauh itu. Selain itu, Naruto bersyukur dengan segel yang beberapa waktu lalu Makarov tanamkan pada dirinya. Karna segel itu membuat tubuhnya tidak mudah terasa lelah, meskipun terkadang dadanya terasa sesak. Namun untuk batasan sesak seperti itu, masih bisa ia atasi dengan meminum air dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar.

Naruto yang masih terjaga melihat ke arah Laxus yang sudah terlelap, lalu ia tersenyum.

'Akhirnya saat ini tiba juga,' batin Naruto.

…

**Keesokan harinya**

Latihan untuk Naruto pun dimulai. Laxus yang pada dasarnya sudah mengerti dasar teorinya, hanya duduk manis melihat Naruto yang sedang bersusah payah mengontrol sihirnya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang mencoba mengontrol tenaga sihir apinya. Sebelum latihan dimulai, tentunya Makarov menjelaskan dasar teori pengontrolan tenaga untuk sihir. Beruntung Naruto langsung mengerti, dan itu tentunya mempermudah Makarov untuk melatihnya.

Latihan berawal dari bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan sihir kita sesuai dengan kehendak kita, dan latihan ini berjalan lancar dengan waktu yang menurut Makarov sangatlah cepat.

Selanjutnya pengontrolan tenaga sihir api, yang sekarang sedang dicobanya. Tidak memakan banyak waktu, Naruto berhasil menguasainya.

"Kau benar-benar jenius, Naruto. Kau tahu? Tahap ini biasanya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menguasainya," ujar Makarov dengan senyuman bangga menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hm… Mungkin karna ayah ku memiliki kontrol chakra yang sempurna, jadi menurun ke anaknya." Jawab Naruto ngaco, namun kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya.

"Hm, begitu."

"Kau hebat, Nii-chan!" teriak Laxus senang.

"Arigatou, Laxus!" balas Naruto tidak kalah senang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan latihan kita."

"Ha'i!" Jawab Naruto semangat.

Hari demi hari Naruto jalani bersama Laxus dan juga Makarov. Kebersamaan mereka juga lama kelamaan semakin erat.

Setiap saat, Naruto selalu menunjukan hasil yang membuat Makarov berdecak kagum pada dirinya, begitu pula dengan Laxus. Selama Naruto berlatih, entah kenapa Laxus juga ingin ikut berlatih untuk memperkuat sihirnya. Alhasil, Makarov juga dibuat kagum dengan perkembangan Laxus.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita. Selama 1 tahun, Naruto mencoba untuk menguasai kedua elemen utamanya, yaitu Kegelapan dan Api Emas. Selama 1 tahun juga Naruto mengalami perubahan sikap, fisik dan juga mental. Naruto yang dulu masih bisa menangis jika mengingat masa lalunya, kini menghadapinya dengan senyuman. Naruto yang dulu terkadang mudah terbawa emosi, kini bisa menjaga emosinya.

Selain itu, perawakan Naruto juga sekarang sudah berubah. Kini Naruto sudah terlihat benar-benar maskulin meskipun masih menginjak umur 13 tahun. Rambutnya kini terlihat tidak terlalu jabrik dengan panjang rambut sepundak. Tubuhnya pun sudah terlihat otot-otot yang menonjol.

Dalam 1 tahun, banyak sekali yang terjadi dengannya. Ya, hanya dalam 1 tahun semuanya berubah. Kehidupannya, masa depannya, semuanya.

Segel yang ada pada punggung Naruto kini telah hilang. Dengan kata lain, kini Naruto sudah bisa menguasai kedua kekuatannya. 1 tahun, waktu yang benar-benar singkat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Laxus? Selama 1 tahun juga Laxus berubah. Kini ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya yang terkadang meluap-luap, kekuatannya bertambah, dan jangan lupa otot-otot mulai terlihat menonjol di tubuhnya seperti Naruto.

1 tahun ini, menjadi sebuah kebanggaan bagi Makarov selama melatih Naruto dan juga Laxus. Namun juga menjadi sebuah misteri bagi Naruto. Masih ada yang mengganjal pikirannya, mengenai siapa sebenarnya Naruto? Darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu? Bagaimana cara dia bisa berkembang secepat ini? Kenapa dia memiliki sesuatu yang spesial yang jarang dimiliki anak pada umumnya? Dan… Kenapa anak sepertinya memiliki kekuatan kegelapan?

Pertanyaan itu selalu melayang-layang di otak Makarov. Ingin ia bertanya pada Naruto sejak ia memikirikan itu, namun ia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakannya. Tapi saat ini, Makarov merasa ini sudah waktunya ia bertanya. Mau bagaimana pun juga, tingkat rasa penasarannya dari hari makin hari semakin memuncak, apalagi jika melihat kenyataan bahwa Naruto selalu berkembang setiap saatnya.

Selain itu, ada sesuatu juga yang ingin Makarov bicarakan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, bisa aku berbicara sebentar dengan mu?" Panggil Makarov.

"Hm? Ada apa Jii-chan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran karena tiba-tiba sang kakek memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin menawari mu sesuatu…"

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi, terlihat bahwa kali ini Naruto benar-benar penasaran.

Makarov menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius, "Kau tahu kan, apa itu S-Class Mage?"

"Iya. Lalu?" Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan sang kakek. Tentu saja ia tau, penyihir mana yang tidak tahu 'Apa itu S-Class Mage'.

"Aku akan mempromosikan mu menjadi salah satu S-Class di Fairy Tail," Makarov mengatakannya dengan nada dan wajah serius. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah terkejut. Namun tak lama kemudian, akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Boleh aku tolak tawaran mu, Jii-chan?" Tawar Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

Kini giliran Makarov yang dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto, "Tidak, kau tidak boleh menolaknya. Terlepas dari itu, kenapa kau menolaknya? Ini adalah kesempatan yang semua penyihir nantikan, Naruto."

Naruto kembali tersenyum, lalu ia alihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menundanya? Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja… Aku belum bisa menerimanya. Aku belum merasa pantas menyandang gelar itu. Aku juga belum terlalu kuat, dan belum benar-benar menguasai kekuatan ku saja. Aku ingin bertambah kuat dulu, dan memiliki banyak pengalaman. Setelah semua itu, mungkin aku akan menerimanya. Selain itu… Aku ingin membuat Laxus menjadi S-Class juga…"

Makarov tertegun dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan, rasa bangga dan senang menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu? Jarang sekali ada orang yang berpikiran seperti mu, Naruto. Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah ku putuskan. Aku akan menunda promosi mu ke S-Class Mage. Tapi aku ingin, disaat Laxus menjadi S-Class Mage, otomatis kau juga menjadi S-Class Mage. Bagaimana?" tawar Makarov terakhir kalinya.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Naruto spontan.

"Baiklah, sepakat?"

"Sepakat!"

Di lain tempat, ternyata secara tidak disengaja Laxus mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dengan Makarov-kakeknya-.

Laxus mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, dan tak lama kemudian air matanya perlahan jatuh. Ia menangis. Ya, Laxus menangis terharu dengan apa yang telah Naruto korbankan untuk dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia marah pada Naruto, namun entah kenapa ia juga merasakan benar-benar senang dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan untuk dirinya.

"Ba-baka!" Gumamnya pelan, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya. Bahaya juga kan kalau ketahuan dia menguping, apalagi menangis. Bisa hancur nama baiknya.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Makarov.

Makarov kini ikut melihat langit bersama Naruto. Hembusan angin perlahan menerpa mereka berdua, hingga pada akhirnya Makarov tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Hahahaha, kau tau Naruto? Kau selalu membuat ku senang sekaligus bangga!"

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang kakeknya ucapkan.

"Hahaha, lupakan…"

Makarov yang awalnya ikut tidur-tiduran bersama Naruto, kini memposisikan diri menjadi duduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto… Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan dirimu," Makarov menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari menghela nafasnya. Naruto terheran-heran dengan apa yang sang kakek katakan, dia bingung.

"Hm? Maksud Jii-chan?"

Makarov menatap Naruto sekejap, lalu memalingkannya. Raut wajahnya kini sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Kau bilang, kau berasal dari keluarga ninja bukan?" Tanya Makarov memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Aku penasaran, darimana kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan sihir mu itu. Memang, semua orang bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu jika mereka ingin dan percaya bahwa sihir itu ada dan ada alasan yang kuat untuk mendapatkannya. Sedangkan kau?" Makarov menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan-lagi-, "… Bukan hanya itu, kau juga mendapatkan elemen yang langka dan secara misterius kau bisa menguasainya hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan dan menyempurnakannya hanya dalam kurun waktu 9 bulan. Bukankah itu aneh?" lanjutnya.

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan sang kakek yang menurutnya 'ada benarnya juga'.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Jii-chan."

"Apa kau punya kakek atau keturunan yang memiliki kekuatan sihir? Atau pernah terjadi sesuatu denganmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Makarov penasaran.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setahu ku tidak ada, dan… tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Sepertinya kekuatan ini sudah ada sejak aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini."

Ada jeda sesaat. Saat itu pula ingatan itu kembali muncul, ingatan mengenai mimpi 1 tahun lalu tentang seorang anak kecil yang membunuh orang-orang dengan kekuatan anehnya.

"Hah…" Makarov bangkit dari duduknya, "Lupakan apa yang sudah ku tanyakan tadi. Jujur saja, aku jadi tidak enak dengan mu. Gomen nee, Naruto…"

"Iie Jii-chan. Tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Naruto, masih dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit sedih.

Merasa benar-benar tidak enak hati, akhirnya Makarov mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya bisa membuat suasana hati Naruto kembali normal.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Ada mitos, bahwa di dunia ini ada 1 dari sekian juta umat manusia yang dianugrahi sesuatu yang istimewa oleh Tuhan. Kekuatan, kecerdasan, keterampilan, dan lainnya. Kadang aku berpikir, kau adalah salah satunya." Ucap Makarov sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, lalu ia melihat sang kakek tersenyum. Senang, terharu. Itulah yang sekarang Naruto rasakan. Jujur saja, beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto sempat merasa sedih. Namun setelah ucapan kakeknya, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Jii-chan…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat, dan dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Makarov.

"Sudah malam, ayo masuk?"

"Jii-chan duluan saja. Aku nanti nyusul, hehe…"

"Yasudah, jangan lama-lama. Malam ini sepertinya udara akan benar-benar dingin," Makarov mengeratkan mantelnya tanda bahwa udara dingin mulai menyentuh kulitnya.

Beberapa saat setelah Makarov masuk ke dalam rumah, Naruto kembali menatap langit yang sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi gelap. Lalu ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja mengusik pikirannya, "Suatu kejadian ya? Hm… Apa mimpi saat itu adalah nyata? Apa jangan-jangan saat itu, aku benar-benar ada disana dan menyaksikan pembunuhan itu? Tapi, siapa yang membunuh orang-orang itu? Kenapa aku tidak mengingat wajahnya, dan rupanya? Yang aku ingat hanyalah… bagaimana dia membunuh orang-orang itu dan… dan… darah…"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Terharu dengan banyaknya **_**review **_**di chapter ini. T_T**

**Arigatou minna~… telah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk me-**_**review**_** fict saya yang satu ini.**

**Thanks to:**

_**str0m, NtoeD Uzumaki, n, dikdik717, nara naruto, Vin'DieseL No Giza, agustatsumi, anggraxl, yami no kuni, Romi uzumaki, ketikasenja88, reff, Yogi 35912, anggimasadepan470, Me'o D Theguh, samsulae29, Neko Twins Kagamine, Blood D Cherry, Yuriko Rin, Guest, zeinz muhammad 1, Gembel Elit, Red Dragon Emperor97, Natsu Namikaze, Akasuna D Raga, Guest, Namikaze Sholkhan, uzumakiseptian, muharrom catang, uzumaki D, Yasashi-kun, Yokai999, ashlight41, revanshirokiva, Genesis Of Aquarion, revanshirokiva, Guest, Aditya Otsutsuki Namikaze, MF Dark Youko, awar muna, sebuno16, Miryoku Arifu, Dark Namikaze Ryu, BosRongsok, Naozumi, yudrikul setyawan, Sai Akuto, Pain Tendou, Uzumaki 21, BlueFlash99, Guest, mitsuka sakurai, Taufan no Taifuu, TobiAkatsukiID, fadlun foolish, Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan, issei-shan, ok brow, ok brow, Dragon warior, Kagami Ryuu, The Uzumaki Dragneel, Uchiha dant57, Akira No Sikhigawa, Yamigakure no Ryukage, Jim, opek zesyu, uchiha hani namikaze, yudhabooyz, Guest, monkey D nico, Minami, dianrusdianto39, MAGENZ, Akemi Yoshi, Vicestering, DarkYami Kugamawa, lussy maniezpisan, , YonaNobunaga, Mchsyafii, Mchsyafii, Feng jun'long, shinichi kudosaki, Loss Of Identity, Pearl-chaan, Guest, daikinz namikaze, daikinz namikaze, Uzumaki mutia, Kurogami, Delta Cleophysis, Delta Cleophysis, Selena rais123e, Dark revan, agisummimura, kalista, dattebayonaruto, ******__xilla liimborgo_, Kirara Natsuko, Guest, Guest, altadinata .

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan. ^^**

**Selanjutnya saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para pembaca. ^^**

**Douzo~…**

**- 1 - **

**Q: Apa nanti pas Laxus sudah besar, sifat dan sikapnya sama dengan di canon?**

**A: Rencananya sih agak sama. :3**

**- ****2**** - **

**Q: Rate M boleh juga, tapi kalau ada lime atau lemon jangan jadi bikin cerita porno…**

**A: Aih~… Saya tidak berminat bikin cerita yang menjurus porno. Terlalu menakutkan~… #eh**

**- 3 - **

**Q: Naruto dan Fairy Tail satu dunia atau satu dimensi?**

**A: Umm… Sepertinya yang benar itu satu dimensi ya. Hehe, gomen kalau membingungkan. ^^**

**- ****4**** - **

**Q: Gimana kalau Naruto punya pedang/katana? Gak usah legenda, yang penting hebat…**

**A: Akan saya pertimbangkan. Arigatou atas sarannya… ^^**

**- ****5 ****- **

**Q: Apa nanti Naruto ketemu sama imouto-nya?**

**A: Pasti. ^^**

**- ****6**** - **

**Q: Thor, Naruto punya kekuatan cahaya dong. Jadi kayak pika pika no mi, hebat gitu. Tapi jangan terlalu godlike…**

**A: Gomenasai, sepertinya tidak bisa. Soalnya kekuatan Naruto yang sekarang itu ada asal-usulnya. Kalau kekuatan tambahan yang dasar-dasarnya sih, bisa saya tamping idenya. ^^**

**- ****7**** - **

**Q: Nanti bakalan ada time skip gak?**

**A: Rencananya ada. ^^**

**- ****8**** - **

**Q: Kapan Naruto ketemu Erza? Kalau bisa Naruto sama Erza sampai menikah ya…**

**A: Akan saya usahakan. ^^**

**- ****9**** - **

**Q: Kekuatannya kayak Zeref ya? Kegelapannya kayak gimana? Kalau diserang, badannya bisa tembus kayak di One Piece buah setan type logia atau kayak pasirnya Gaara? Atau biasa aja?**

**A: Iya, kayak Zeref. Masalah kekuatan kegelapannya kayak gimana, nanti akan bongkar step by step. Harap bersabar ya. ^^ Type kekuatannya… Both. :D**

**- ****10**** - **

**Q: Apa Natsu akan menantang Naruto sebelum atau setelah Naruto masuk Fairy Tail?**

**A: Itu sih pasti. Natsu kan memang gitu, gak liat siapa yang dia lawan. Selama menurutnya orang itu menarik, dan pantas untuk ditantang, pasti dia tantang. XD**

**- ****11**** - **

**Q: Kapan Naruto masuk Fairy Tail?**

**A: Tepat di chapter ini. ^^**

**- ****12**** - **

**Q: Kekuatan Naruto setelah bisa menguasai kekuatannya, seimbang dengan Gildarts atau lebih?**

**A: Masih rahasia. Intinya Naruto kuat gak kuat tetap akan dilihatin step by step dan pastinya buat semua orang kagum.**

**- ****13**** - **

**Q: Buat Naruto bertemu dengan adik-adiknnya secara kebetulan saat menjalankan misi…**

**A: Rencana memang seperti itu. Tapi masih bingung di misi yang mana. ^^**

**- ****14**** - **

**Q: Boleh aku fav fict-nya?**

**A: Boleh banget. ^^**

**- ****15**** - **

**Q: Apakah ada julukan untuk Naruto?**

**A: Entahlah. Mungkin ada. :D**

**- ****16**** - **

**Q: Apa Natsu nanti bisa makan api emas milik Naruto?**

**A: Bisa, hanya saja… saat darurat saja. #LirikLaxus**

**- ****17**** - **

**Q: Sifat Naruto itu kalem seperti Minato?**

**A: Yup. Semuanya turunan dari Minato dan Kushina, baik otak maupun kekuatan. Hanya saja Naruto tidak punya chakra. Selain itu, karena Naruto selalu mengasah otaknya dengan sesuatu yang WOW, kejeniusannya melebihi Minato. Oh iya, otaknya juga rada-rada lemot kalau masalah cewek atau ada yang naksir sama dia. ^^**

**- ****18**** - **

**Q: Apakah nanti segel Naruto dibuka? Apa tidak?**

**A: Segel Naruto tidak dibuka, namun melebur. Jenis segelnya yang melebur alias melemah. Intinya sih, Naruto sendiri yang buat segel itu menghilang.**

**- ****19**** - **

**Q: Apa Naruto bakal punya kabut kegelapan yang menyerap energy kehidupan kayak Zeref?**

**A: Entahlah. Saya masih bingung. :3**

**- ****20**** - **

**Q: Bagaimana kalau Naruto belajar senjutsu? Gak usah senjutsu yang aneh-aneh, cukup sage katak saja. **

**A: Gomenasai. Rasanya itu mustahil. Berhubung Naruto disini tidak mempunyai chakra. **

**- ****21**** - **

**Q: Naruto dan Laxus kuat mana?**

**A: Mana pun tidak jadi masalah, dan hal ini masih rahasia. Meskipun masih rahasia, sudah ketahuan siapa yang lebih kuat diantara mereka berdua. ^^**

**- ****22**** - **

**Q: Apa Naruto akan jadi Dragon Slayer?**

**A: Sepertinya tidak. ^^**

**- ****23**** - **

**Q: Apa Menma punya kekuatan sihir?**

**A: Tentu saja tidak. Disini saya setting, mereka yang memiliki sihir tidak bisa memiliki chakra. Begitu pula sebaliknya. ^^ Kalau punya dua-duanya, GOD banget. -_-**

**- ****24**** - **

**Q: Naruto itu sifatnya baik atau jahat?**

**A: Tergantung segi pandangan anda. Kalau disini saya buat Naruto itu baik. ^^**

**- ****25**** - **

**Q: Nanti Itachi masuk ke dunia sihir gak? **

**A: Masuk ke dunia sihir dalam artian kekuatan, tentu saja tidak. Tapi kalau main atau semacamnya, iya. ^^**

**- 26 -**

**Q: Pairingnya jangan sama Erza. Terlalu mainstream. Jangan harem juga, kasihan…**

**A: Tidak masalah, karna mainstream lah yang membuat kisah cinta(?) mereka akan terlihat jelas perbedaannya dengan fict lainnya. Soalnya pasti dibanding-bandingkan dengan fict lainnya kan? Hehehe… Masalah harem, saya sudah memikirkannya. Ya… Intinya sih masalah pairing tergantung mood saya dan jalan cerita nanti mau kayak gimana. Hehehe… ^^ #digampar**

…

**Fyuhhh~ selesai juga balas pertanyaannya.**

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih atas partisipasi teman-teman meramaikan kotak review fanfict saya. Meskipun saat saya baca-baca ada yang mau memutilasi saya (**_Huwa! Jangan ya, saya masih ingin hidup! ^^_**), disebut cetar juga (**_Fans Syarini ya? ^^V_**), benci sama Naruko (**_Pukpukpuk_**) dan banyak lagi yang membuat saya senyam-senyum gak jelas, tertawa, terharu, garuk-garuk kepala, cengo dan semacamnya. Arigatou minna~…**

**Masalah update cepat, saya sudah membahasnya di chapter sebelumnya. Saya tidak bisa update secepat mungkin dalam artian beberapa hari (kurang dari 7 hari). Alasannya? Karena saya lebih memprioritaskan kuliah saya, dibandingkan hobi saya. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. **

**Masalah typhoo, saya hanyalah manusia biasa dan tidak memiliki beta reader. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada typhoo. Baik di chapter sebelumnya maupun chapter sekarang. ^^**

**Kali ini saya membuat fict disela-sela UTS. Gara-gara males belajar, stock buat nonton anime habis, dan alasan gaje lainnya, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fict saya. Hoho…**

**Meskipun akhirnya cuma bagian mimpi doang yang selesai, sisanya baru selesai hari ini jam 04:18 tanggal 13 April 2014. Wow! #abaikan **

**Ehem, gomen kalau chapter ini agak-agak aneh dan kurang memuaskan bagi para reader. Gak tau kenapa otak saya sekarang rada-rada konslet kalau masalah imajenasi. Hontouni, gomenasai~… **

**Untuk bagian akhir-akhir cerita, atau dimana gitu. Ada yang rada-rada gaje, itu pengaruh otak mulai konslet. Hehe… ^^**

**Mohon maaf jika bagian yang menurut kalian sedang asyik-asyiknya, atau bagian yang menurut kalian bakalan asyik malah saya skip. Jujur aja, gara-gara gak bisa download jadi males ngedeskripsiin lebih jelas. Mana daftar download-an banyak banget pula. Huwaa! #abaikan**

**6k word, cukup kali ya? Awalnya mau buat sampai 10k. Cuma ya itu… gara-gara alasan diatas, jadi males banget. Jadi, yasudahlah. #ngacir**

**Oh iya, itu saya sudah membuka sedikit demi sedikit misteri di fanfict ini. Kalau ada yang nanya, kapan fict ini tamat. Jawabannya adalah ENTAHLAH. Soalnya kalau dipikir-pikir, kayaknya bakal lebih dari 20 chapter. Sedangkan saya kemungkinan update saja 1 bulan-an lebih. Tapi yasudahlah. Bagi para pembaca yang menyukai cerita saya, bersabarlah. Karena pasti saya akan semakin jarang update untuk tahun depan. Hahaha… TA. #nangis… **

**Sepertinya sekian. ****Arigatou gonzaimasu atas masukannya dan bantuannya.**** Review dari pada reader akan memotivasi saya untuk membuat cerita lebih menarik. ^^**

**See you next di Chapter ****4****. \(^0^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Flame & Kritik saya terima dengan senang hati. ^^**


End file.
